Beautiful Eyes
by K.-writter12
Summary: Harry Potter is almost killed by his own curse meant to hit a Death Eater in the proses killing everyone around him. Mean while Alice has a vision that he needs her help. She changes him. And this is about his life as a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of smoke filled the air. Around me lay the bodies of the people I loved and considered family since I had none.

I could slowly feel my strength leave my acing body. To ketch my last breath I let my eyes flutter open only to see the most beautiful face of a girl I have ever seen. Her beautiful golden honey eyes stared into my emerald green eyes. It was like she was testing her self leaning in and out, heading towards my neck and back.

I tried to open my mouth and ask her to help me, but right as I tried to she got a very determined look in her golden eyes. Slowly she leaned in towards my neck like she was going to place a kiss on it. The girl placed her ice cold lips on my neck. Her lips were so cold it was almost uncomfortable.

Then I felt something sharp as razors sink into the flesh of my neck. Suddenly a searing fire started going through my veins slowly inching its way into every inch of my broken body.

The fire was getting so bad I was starting to loose conciseness. The last thing I remember is being lifted into her ice cold arms and leaving the battle field at lightning speed.

* * *

I heard voices that sounded more like the sound of tinkling bells discussing some thing right outside the door. They all sounded a little on edge except one male voice that sounded like the father figure of the bunch. I could just barely make out what they were saying, but it sounded something like this.

"Alice, I can't believe that you where so careless in preparing for this. You show up from leaving with out even telling us where you were going with some kid half way through the change process!! This just not like you to do such a thing to us with out even a little bit of warning!!" I heard an angry male voice say.

"Edward, like I told you when I came back I had vision that, that kid needed me, and it turns out the vision was right. When I found him he almost gone, he was surrounded by probably fifty people that looked like they had been fighting for there lives and lost. I could tell there was something about him that was special. I don't know what it is but I was just drawn to him…" Her voice faded as a new wave fire just irrupted in my chest.

I let out a shrike of pain involuntarily. All sounds stopped out side of the room I was in, I heard the door open and three people where beside me in a split second.

The male father figure leaned down and heard my racing heart. I felt a ice cold hand wipe away the sweat at my brow.

"It's almost time get the rest of the family. We need to welcome the member of the family." The ones named Edward and Alice left the room.

My heart was racing faster and faster till it felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. All of the sudden my heart just stopped, I was just laying there wait to die, but it was just the opposite. I was slowly feeling my strength come back ten fold.

I heard whispers saying its time and when Alice?

"He is going to open his eyes in 3 2 1."

Then I opened my eyes and saw something that would change my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked all around the room taking in my surroundings. When I breathed in thru my nose it felt all most felt… not needed. It hitched in my lungs making them burn like fire. But there was an even more uncontrollable burn in my throat. It was so dry it was one of the most painful things I have ever felt, with the exception of what I went through a few minutes ago.

For some strange reason I was more aware of the sounds around me. I could hear a little cricket chirping out side. I heard someone clear their throat as to get my attention.

I slowly sat up from the hospital table made into a make shift bed for some strange reason. The world has been enlightened some how in my eyes, I could tell that I did not have my ugly glasses on, but I have never seen in so much clarity before.

A deeper voice cleared his throat again. Knowing I had to I turned around a lot faster than I thought I could go. One second I was looking at a glass wall then the next I was looking at seven amazingly beautiful people staring at me with looks in their eyes like they were waiting for me to jump up and eat them.

One man stepped out from the rest with his hands held up as if we mean you no harm. "It is okay, I know that it confusing right now but trust us everything will be explained." I remember that voice. It was the father figure that was talking; he acted like he was the one at the head of the family.

A small lady stepped out from behind a tall lean man that looked as if he was trying to protect her from something or some one. Like I could do anything to her with out my wand…

Then I realized who she was. Her golden eyes where staring at me with concern in her eyes, her black spiky hair was bouncing as she walked… well more like danced over towards me.

Anger raged in me when I saw her. "YOU!" My voice sounded more like musical bells than my normal low pitched draw. It surprised me so much that I stopped before I could finish what I was going to say to the small girl. I waited in silence trying to fix my voice.

As soon as I had shone an ounce of rage towards her the tall blonde that she was standing by pushed her behind him.

She defiantly looked a little mad at this gesture. "JAZZ, he was not going to anything to me. Trust me I saw it." When she said this she stepped out in front of him and gracefully started walk towards me.

"Alice, be careful. He may not know what to make of you." A pretty lady toward the back said in a motherly tone but with authority. It kind of reminded me of Ms. Weasley used to talk to her seven children.

Even though I knew I couldn't lower my voice I still had to ask them why they have me here.

"What did you do to me?" I tried to ask the pixie looking girl calmly but it came out more as growl. This made me shudder at my own voice.

They all looked a little guilty except the breath taking beauty in the back this only made her look even more in raged.

Finally a burly looking man with his muscles bulging out of his to tight shirt came out and said, "It is a little hard to explain." He scratched his chin absentmindedly.

"Try." I hissed. Did I just hiss?! What is going on with me?!

The pixie girls placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. But it wasn't cold like before, it was the same temperature as my skin.

Then I put it together, dry throat, chalk white skin, golden eyes, gracefulness… I read some thing like this in my Magical Creatures book. The chapter was about… vampires. Vampires!! That was it the book said that the venom felt like fire in your body.

Well that means, no, No, NO!! That… but it can't be, NO!

"NO!!" I growled. All of them went into attack mode when I showed any signs of me going to snap. I pointed my graceful finger towards the one named Alice and hissed at her. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!" I jumped up from the metal bed and started to advance towards her. But I was intervened before I could the burly looking one and the intelligent looking one picked me up and held me tight to the floor.

"Calm down. First off what is your name?" The father asked.

I tried to push my way through the arms of my captors but again I was stopped by the burly one.

Even though I did not need to my breath was coming fast and it was ragged. The man looked into my eyes which I was sure that they where blood red and again asked the same question.

"What is your name?" He said calmly.

I stopped trying to break free from there grasp and let my shoulders drop. I lifted my head and looked into the golden eyes of man and proudly said.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

**First off I want to thank all the people that reviewed and subscribed and did favorite my story. And I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Oh and I can't figure out what went wrong with the poll I set up but it does not work. So if you can if you review please tell me who you want Harry to fall in love with. No male on male pairings.**

All of the vampires stared at me with a very surprised look on all of there faces. The father figure stood at me with amazement and had his mouth hanging wide open. Ether they don't why I know that I am a…a. O I can't even say it, okay one of there kind. Or they know of the wizarding world and his name. Which I have to admit a lot of people know of him from just reading a book or the Daily Prophet.

The pixie seemed to snap out of shock first, she put a big smile on her face then stepped forward and seized me hand pulled me up from the ground.

"Well Harry Potter, how do you know so much about vampires?" The smile on her face made me think that she already knew.

"Alice, like you don't already know…" His voice was like why do you even bother.

"Edward, you know too. So don't give me that that look." Her lip seemed to poke out on the last word. This made me even more confused.

They saw my confused look and tried to answer my questions. "Why don't we introduce our selves sense you told us your name," The father said. "I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme," He gestured towards the motherly woman in the back. Faster than I have ever seen before the woman was at Carlisle's side in a blink of an eye. Esme gave me comforting smile. Then he pointed at the pixie and the tall one and said, "This is Alice and her husband Jasper. Alice is the one that changed you." The pixie named Alice danced up and gave me a tight hug which of course before would have broken every bone in my body, but now it felt just as tight as the bone crushing hugs Hermione used to give. The tall one just gave me curt nod, then I felt I wave of calm fall over me.

Carlisle pointed to the beauty in the back and at the burly one and said, "This Rosalie and her husband Emmett." Emmett gave me a big grin. I could tell he could tuff if he wants to, but normally he is just a big teddy bear. The girl just increased her glare.

Then the leader of sorts pointed to the intelligent looking one in the back corner. He looked as if he was concentrating very hard on something. "And this is our son Edward." He gave me a half smile and came to stare into my eyes.

"Carlisle, come here, something is wrong with his eyes. They did not change completely." As soon as he said this I stiffened, right after I did this I felt another wave of calm fall on me. Where is that coming from?

Carlisle came over and looked into my eyes with questions in his. After this everyone seemed to notice. Of course I was a freak in my last life I just had to be one in this new one. "You're right Edward there not the usual color." He looked over at Alice and asked. "What was his eye color before you changed him?"

She was just about to open her mouth but I cut her off. "They were emerald green. Why what's wrong with them."

Everyone was staring at him for a few seconds before the father answered cautiously. "There not the usual shade of red. They are more of a dark moss green… I have never seen this before, but why?" I could tell he was trying to answer his own question in his head.

"So what if his eyes didn't change. He still has not answered our question." The girl named Rosalie said rolling her eyes. She came up with in an inch of my face and spat. "How do you know about vampires before we told you?!" When she said this it made my mind race, should I tell them or not? I'm sure they will find out sooner or later, but will they believe me? I wonder if I still have my magic…. I guess there is only one way to find out.

_Acio wand_ I thought in my head. It took it a few seconds but soon my wand (A small stick to them) came zooming into the room and landed in my out stretched hand.

They all jumped up eyes wind open staring at the thing in my hand. A small smile showed on Carlisle and Edwards face.

I took in one shallow breath and said, "Because I am a Wizard."

A bell seemed to ding in the pixy's head showing on her face that she understood. Carlisle looked as if he was beaming, and Edward just shook his head and laughed. The rest of them looked as if they were going drop down dead if that was possible.

"You know Dumbledore don't you." His smile widened with each word.

_He knows Dumbledore? This will be interesting…_

"I would like to think of him as mentor, but on a less personal note he was the Headmaster at Hogwarts my wizarding school." I smiled at the memories of my Headmaster even though my throat hurt like crazy, I had to resist the urge to jump out the window and follow the smell of the deer that was grazing in a meadow not to far from here.

"I can't believe it I always wondered if a wizard would keep their powers if they where changed, I guess I have been proven right." He came up to me and slapped me on the back. "I met Dumbledore many years ago when I passed through London for a short period of time, but we became great friends." He finished his speech with a twinkle in his eyes.

I let out a moan of pain when another group of deer passed by. Everyone seemed to notice except Rosalie how was still in shock that he was a wizard. Edward lifted his head and stared at me for a second then said, "Carlisle, he needs to go hunting now. He has done very well so far, but his will power can not last much longer." How did he know that? I am going to have to find out some things when we get back.

Carlisle snapped out of his little trance then nodded his head in agreement. "You're right; I am sorry Harry you must be in a lot of pain now. I am surprised you lasted this long. You need to go hunting." He gave me smile to encourage me.

Um are they jest going to let me loose, what if I get to close to a human…?

They saw the worry in my eyes then Alice stepped out and said, "I created him I will help him," She smiled up at him and said, "Harry, lets go hunting."

**Please review I hope you like it. K.-writter12**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I want to thank everybody that read and liked my story. And I fixed the poll so it is up on my profile now. It is still open. I must ask one thing try to not use bad language on the reviews. Thanks and I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

The pixie took my hand and dragged me to the edge of the room, where a row of large windows were. She in one fluid motion Alice shoved the window open.

_What…? We are going through the window?! _Then something clicked. _We're vampires STUPID!!! _Mentally I slapped myself in the head.

I heard Edward chuckle from behind me. It's, it's like he knows what I am thinking… I am defiantly going to hind out what's going on with some of them.

But then the herd of deer started to move closer to the house, which of course made my mouth water and my head spin.

Alice saw the look on my face, and I am sure she smelled the deer too. She gave me a wink and blew Jasper a kiss then ducked out the window and fell gracefully to the green ground to only land on her feet with a small thud.

The pixie motioned for me to follow her the same way. _Um… why not?!_

Taking a deep breath which only made my throat burn more I slowly ducked my head under the window frame then took one step off the ledge and was spiraling down ward. But I didn't panic like I would have before, it felt, it felt incredible!! It was my first time on a broom all over again.

Then all too soon I landed beside Alice on the balls of my feet only make a small thud sound.

A huge smile spread across my face. All of the vampires even the blonde Rosalie started to grin and chuckle at my happiness. Alice looked the most pleased.

"If you like that wait till you feel the sensation of running at the speed of sound!!" The little pixie girl exclaimed while tugging at my hand for me to follow her.

"Alice," Carlisle popped his head out of the window and said in a serious tone. "Make sure that there are no humans in the area before you let him loose." It made me shudder at the thought of me even trying to hurt a human. I would vow for the rest of eternity I would never hurt a human.

"Of course Carlisle, I have a built in radar in here." She pointed at her head.

_What?! What does she mean by built in radar?!_

She grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the wood where the smell of deer was making my mouth water. "Come on Harry start running." Just then she started to break off into a fast human run. She was starting to get faster and faster till she was almost a complete blur.

I had to keep pushing myself harder and harder till I was just as much as a blur as she was. But it was nothing to me. It felt as if I was taking a lazy stroll by the Black Lake. The faster I ran the stronger I felt it was as if I was flying.

A female voice cleared her throat getting my attention. I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder. Alice was stopped in the middle of the clearing about a hundred feet from me, a small smile played on her full pink lips. I hade to admit she was pretty cute, but she was already married to that Jasper bloke, so I guess it could never be. But I do hope that we could be great friends.

"Harry, do you want to hunt here, or do you want to head to Canada today?" She said with a laugh in her eyes.

Something caught me off guard. "Wait Canada… where are we?" Last time I checked I was in England.

Her mouth made a perfect 'o' like I did not tell him did I? "We are in Forks, Washington." She said a little stiffly.

"Washington… as in America?!" I didn't mean to freak out but I wasn't expecting to wake up a vampire but let alone in a whole different country!

"Yes I went to England to get you then I took you back to America where I live." She said so softly I wouldn't have heard her before I was changed.

I started to open my mouth to ask her some thing when a herd of deer came to the edge of the clearing. My throat burst into flames. Alice came and restrained me from just jumping into the middle of the heard.

My breathing accelerated, I could feel my animal instincts taking over me.

Alice whispered in my ear, "Calm down you don't just want to go barging in there. Slow down your breathing and let you ears do the work. How many dear are there?" Her voice was getting lower and lower that way she would not scare off the deer.

I closed my eyes and with all my will power I slowed my breathing. Letting my ears do the work I heard five heart beats. But was that there was a small heart beat inside of a deer other than there heart beats. Then it clicked, I opened my eyes in aw. One was pregnant.

"There are five, but one is pregnant." I answered Alice with a smile.

"Impressive, your right. You will want to go with the Buck. The bigger they are the faster the go down." Her whisper sent chills down my spine. Then she let go of my arms and said "Go its okay, I am right here. I will stop you if you go too far." I trusted her to stop me so I let my senses take over and started my way towards the herd…

* * *

One hour latter and a whole lot less thirsty, we started to head back to the house. We took on own sweet time.

"Will you answer a few questions I have?" I asked Alice. She looked over at me with a laugh in her eyes.

"Only if you answer some of mine." She answered with a giggle.

"Okay, I will go first." I pulled her to a stop and looked into her warm golden eyes and asked a very important question. "How did you know where to find me?" I asked my voice was thick at the thought of that dim human memory.

"That is an easy one. I saw that you needed me so I went to go find you." A smile touched her lips as she said this.

"Wait what do you mean you saw me…?" I inquired with uncertainty in my voice at what she would say next.

She took a deep breath in and said, "Because I see the future." I stared at her for a moment so she was a seer.

"But it is not always true. I see what's going to happen right then. If a person changes there mind then the vision changes. This vision changed a lot before it landed on you dieing in front of me." She stopped and looked down to the ground and said this in a whisper. "When I saw your emerald green eyes loose there light," Alice looked up into my eyes which where now my normal color and said, "It didn't matter who you where I had to go save you." If she could cry I am sure she would have.

I grabbed her up into a comforting hug and whispered into her ear, "Its okay you got there in time. Please don't be upset." Her head lay on my shoulder crying tearless sobs. I couldn't help but notice that her head fit perfectly there.

We just stood there for a few minutes letting get her feelings out. Finally she sighed and pulled herself out of my tight embrace.

"I'm okay now." Alice started to pull me towards the house again. We talked for what seemed like hours, but in a few minutes we covered all the rest of the family's powers were. Edward was a mind reader, which made since because it felt a like he was reading my mind a time or two, and Jasper control's emotions, that's why I felt like I was made to be calm. Then we talked about my life, my friends and my family. There was too much to talk about in just a few minutes, but we covered Voldemort and him killing my parents.

When we got about a mile before we reached the house, she turned around and said in a mocking tone. "Want to race?!" Alice raised her eyebrows in a mocking tone.

"You're on!" Then we started.

She was faster than me but I was stronger. Every three strides she took it I matched it with one of mine.

I beat her to the house with a second to spare.

"Ha! I told you I could beat you! HA!" I fist bumped the air in triumph.

But before I could wrap her in a hug she restrained me and covered my mouth and nose and whispered, "Don't breathe!" She hissed in my ear.

"What is it?!" It was muffled by her hand but I was sure she could still understand. There went my air!

Alice hesitated for a moment then said, "Human. A human is here."

**I know cliffy right...! I loved righting this chapter. Well who is it I want you to try and guess in the reviews please. Want to make my day review.**

K.-writter12


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in what two days! I know bad me! To the answer of the guessing game NO ONE got it right! Well you will just have to read the rest of the story to find out. Oh and I want to thank my best friend in the world for giving me some funny ideas.**

**Recap. **_A human. A human is here._

* * *

_WHAT! A human! No I can't… I can't be around a human YET!_

"I can't believe they were so stupid to even let a human a mile from the house let alone in the house!" I heard Alice rant and rave to an invisible Carlisle while I accidentally took in a small breath in through my nose.

The smell of a human all most surprised me; it was nothing like the smell of the deer that was mouth watering this, this was kinda of unappealing. It smelled like musty book that has not been cleaned in fifty years. If all humans smelled like this it would be easy!

"What' that smell?" I asked even though I already new the answer.

Alice looked at me with concern in her fresh golden honey eyes. "You can stand the smell?!" She looked shocked out of her mind.

"Um, yeah, it does not smell good at all! Is that what all humans smell like that?" I could live a normal life because of this. Well as normal as you can be as a vampire.

"Well yes. You can stand it can't you? What does it smell like to you, and you better not be making this up!" She grabbed both of my shoulders and shook them vigorously staring in my eyes.

"They smell like a musty old book that has not been cleaned in fifty years." I laughed at the last part. Alice just looked at me in amazement.

"I can't believe it! We are going to go and check this out," her little rant stopped by a glazed look over her eyes and a horrified look on her beautiful face.

"We got to get in there NOW!" She grabbed my and started pulling towards the house in vampire speed. We raced through the front door and walked into a huge living room. It was so light and open, definitely not what I was expecting.

I heard yells coming from up stairs. It sounded like several people talking at once. One was screaming one was trying to be the calm rational one. That was Carlisle I expect.

Alice pulled me up a grand stair case towards a wooden door with an old looking cross over it. She banged open the door baring her teeth.

All of the family was there with the girl that smelled like musty books. Carlisle was sitting behind a desk looking up at the girl; Edward looked very frustrated and was staring at the girl in wonder. Emmett had to hold back Rosalie and jasper that looked like they were going to jump her any moment: Esme seemed like she was having a hard time just not running up to the girl and giving her a hug.

Carlisle looked up when he heard us come in. "Alice what are you doing! Get Harry out of here!"

Alice just shook her and simple said, "No he can handle it."

The girl with brown bushy hair seemed girl turned around and looked at the new the people that came into the room.

Her heart shape face had tears running down her face, she had the biggest brown eyes, but they didn't look right with her eyes blood shot red. The girl's bushy hair framed her face perfectly. Then it hit me I knew that face. I quickly took a spilt second to go over my dim human memories. Yes she was there. It was, it was Hermione! HERMIONE!

My breathing went hay wire. No she can't be! She was there when the blast back fired. There was no way she could have survived. Well I did in a way…

She smiled as soon as she saw me. "Harry." She whispered. Even though she was smiling a new wave of tears started to pore. I noticed that she had her wand at her side. _Why would she need her wand?_

Before I could stop her she ran up to me and through her self into my arms. "HARRY!" She screamed in my before she kissed me full on the mouth. I froze.

I knew I would not hurt her by biting but I was more afraid of hurting her by new found strength. And well I was shocked we never dated through school I always thought of her as my best friend, but it was almost intoxicating the way she kissed me. I was enjoying it almost too much. I had to pull her off of me it was effortless even with her death type grip on my neck. We just stared at each other for a moment slowing down our breathing. I heard someone clear there throat getting our attention.

I spun her around putting all her wait on my one arm, but she felt light as a feather. All of the vampires just stared at us with shook on there face. I looked down and Alice almost looked a little hurt for some reason.

"Well that clears up that question, you do know each other." Emmett said a little with a hint of mocking in his tone. I was sure that I would have blushed if I could, because Hermione was reddening by the second.

Slowly I looked down to the girl that I was still holding close to me, she shivered once reminding me that I was a vampire and not the person I used to be.

"Harry you're freezing what's wrong? Do you have a fever?" As soon as she said this reached up and felt my forehead like you always would but with her heat it was like she was leaving a fire trail where her skin was.

"Um, no I don't have a fever. What are you doing here?! I thought you were the blast?!" I asked urgently pulling her closer to me after even thinking about her being there.

"I was I in the battle but I was pushed into the corridor when you cast that spell the force knocked me out for several hours. When I woke up I didn't know what happened for a few minutes, but then…" A new wave a tears came when she said these last for words. "I found Ron's body!" She buried her head in my chest and cried her eyes out. Ron dead no! He, HE CAN'T BE! All because of me!! I killed my best friend. I let my head fall into her hair, and cried tearless sobs.

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes they looked the same but why was he not tearing up he looked like he was crying but no water…

"I tried to find you but you were no where to be found. While I was looking I found a third year Slytherin girl almost gone there was nothing I could do nothing for her. So I performed a memory charm on her to see if she saw what happened to you. All I got from that memory was her face." She pointed to Alice in the corner. Jasper was right behind her folding her close to him, but she didn't look comfortable with him any more almost like it was forced.

"I looked it up and it said she lived in some place called Forks, Washington. I have spent the last the two days getting here." She shook her head once and said in a whisper as for me only too here, but I was sure the others could hear her. "The thing is it showed that she lived here fifty years ago, then left, then came back two years ago. She looks seventeen years old how is that possible?" I figured she would have figured it out now.

Hermione looked up and stared at my face for a while. He looks different some how… more handsome. Defiantly stronger to be able to hold me up for this long, he looked like he could do this all day. His skin was paler.

I did not know what to say… I looked over at Edward and asked in my head _can I tell her?_

He looked over to Carlisle who nodded his head yes.

I set her to her feet but still keep her in my arms if I need to ketch her.

"Well honey I would have thought you would have figured it out." I looked down into her warm brown eyes and said what might change her life too, "I am a vampire."

**Well did you like it? I am not sure if it was done as well as the last fore. Please tell me. Oh don't worry you will find out what's up with Alice in the next chapter. Click the little button below.**

**K.-writter12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long time to update. Going through some hard times with personal life but with me being out on Christmas break I thought I might as well update now. And thank you everybody that has reviewed alerted and put this story in their favorites. It makes my day. And thanks you everyone that told me to feel better. Without further dew here is the next chapter.**

* * *

"YOU'RE A WHAT!!!!!!" Hermione yelled at me, her eyes where as big as saucers. She broke out of my grasp.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself and I repeated, "I am a vampire."

Then all of the people in the room heard a car coming up the drive way. I heard Edward mumble something under his breath it sounded like "Why Bella, why now?!"

Carlisle saying something for the first time he stood up from his desk and walked over to me and Hermione. "Why don't we go down stairs, we want to introduce you to an extended part of the family." Alice came over to me took my hand and started pulling towards the stairs. I tugged Hermione on with me; she was till to much in shock to even know where she was going. The rest of the family trailed behind us.

We walked down the grand stair case at a slow human pace much to my dismay. At the door hanging up her coat was a small girl with long thick dark brow hair with almost as white skin as I have, almost. She turned around and stared at us for a split second, but it was long enough for me to get a good look at her. The girl had a heart shape face with full pinkish lips. She had almond shape eyes, and her color was one of the darkest browns I have ever seen.

Edward speed up a bit when she saw her a little pep in his step. The girl looked up and smiled when she saw him like seeing him made her day. He picked her up in his arms and spun her around and kissed her full on the mouth. They were getting more and more into it until Emmett had to intervene.

"Alright you two you saw each other like five hours ago, we have some things going on here so break up the little love fest." Emmett said while he walked over to the long white sofa at the end of the large open room.

They both broke apart and scowled over at him. "You know Emmett I really am getting tired of you doing that!" The girl said in a very annoyed tone of voice, she rolled her eyes. Edward seemed to remember who else was in the room; he straightened up and got back to his normal glazed look in his eyes.

The girl seemed to notice that there where two more people there than normal. She looked up at Edward with a confused look on her face.

He walked forward with her by his side. "Bella, this Harry. Harry this is Bella my girlfriend." He made the introductions smiling at the look on Bella's face.

She looked at me then at him then at me again. He started to laugh.

"But, but he looks like a vampire but, but his eyes there not red or gold…" She trailed off in her own train of thought.

I snorted at the thought of course she would notice it first thing. "Of course me and my weird eyes." Alice didn't like this comment at all.

"Harry, don't say that," She got right up in my face and shook her head. "You have beautiful eyes. Just because they are not normal color, they are unique. Don't let me ever hear you say that again, alright. You have beautiful eyes." She went back over to Jasper which was on the sofa and curled up into a ball.

Bella just stared at us. Carlisle stepped from behind us and dragged me and Hermione over to the large sofa with Edward and Bella tagging along right behind us. Hermione still was in shock to even argue where they were going.

"This is going to be hard to explain everything to you." Carlisle ran his hand through his blonde hair absentmindedly.

The girl shook her head and stated in a mono tone of voice, "Try."

Alice seemed to think that she should tell the story; she came over to where we sat and sat down on the floor crossing her legs at the same time. "Well it all started about a week ago." She looked over to Rosalie for support, she shook her head yes. "I had a vision one day, at first I thought it was like any regular vision, but I noticed that everything was out of focus like things where raging around me. Of course this got me worried about when it was and who was winning. But I didn't recognize the people who were fighting, and where it was." As it was out in the woods it was hard for her talk about the next part. She looked over at me for support again. I squeezed her hand to tell her to keep going. "I saw him die before me." Her eyes bore into mine, her voice like chimes cracked on the last few words.

"So I after that I knew that I had to find him and change this vision. I found out that the place where the battle was was in England of all places. I went over there and found him right after the fight was over. He was almost gone; I got to him just in time. I couldn't just sit there and watch the boy die in front of me, so I changed him." She was very upset after telling the story she was crying tearless sobs. I went over to her and wrapped her in a hug try to comfort her.

Everyone was stone face; Jasper didn't seem to like that I was trying to comfort her and not him.

Hermione saying something for the first time looked down at us and smiled with tears in her eyes. "It's true then, but how can you be around humans since you are so new to this life? That is not normal at all." She got that look on her face that said do not disturb me I am thinking.

I laughed at the comment. "I don't really know." I got up and sat back down by Hermione and took her hand in mine. "Don't be offended but you kinda smell like musty old books." I whispered in her ear. She chuckled, "Sounds like something Ron would say." This hit a sore spot I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea that Ron was really gone.

"So what do we do now?" She asked after sighing.

"I don't 'Mione, I don't know."

Bella spoke about this. "Well that is an easy question. You two stay here in forks with us, and enroll in Forks High School. Try and keep it as normal as possible." Bella didn't seem the lest bit worried about what the other people would say when two new students show up at a Muggle school in the middle of the year.

"But Harry you have to go back everyone thinks you're dead. The Death Eaters have been captured, but we need someone to build us back up." Hermione said.

I thought this over in my head, Voldemort was gone that means I could have a normal life, well as normal life as a wizard and vampire can live.

"Wait a minute what are Death Eaters?" Bella asked clearly confused.

I knew this would come at some point. "Well you see Bella before I was turned into a vampire I was a wizard." Her eyes got big in disbelief.

"You mean like a real wizard with magic and all of that." I shook my head yes. "Well I found out that vampires where real and werewolves so why not wizards." She leaned back in her seat.

I looked at her in disbelief, she took that so calmly. I guess it comes with practice.

Hermione took her hand out of mine and stared into my eyes for a moment. "You don't want to go back do you?" She said it like a question but I was sure she knew the answer already, she always does.

"Yes I don't want to go back. This is my chance to live a life where I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder to make sure no one was trying to kill me. We can be just normal teenagers for once; doesn't that sound good to you, Hermione?" I inquired with a pleading look in my eyes.

"Of course I want that, but we have to go back Harry we owe them something."

"No, we don't. We got rid of Voldemort for them. I don't see how we lasted that long. You can go back but I am not."

"Fine we will stay, but don't go running to me when you get tired of staying in one place okay?!" Hermione said in a huff throwing her hands up in defeat.

Everyone let out a collective breath that they where holing. Carlisle stood up and smiled at us and said, "Okay I will have to pull a few strings but you will start Forks High School next Monday."

**So there it is. Good? Bad? Review, Review, Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY! I know bad me, but my holidays have been kinda crazy so no time to write. WOW fifty reviews! And I am thinking about starting a new story. Here is the summary tell me if you want me to write it.**

_It was a freezing cold winter day outside when my life changed forever, for better or worse I am not sure yet. _Everything was going great for Harry Potter after the last battle, but when she dropped into his life, what does he do? Falls in love with her of course! H/OC After seventh book Harry and friends go back to school.

* * *

The weekend past quickly for most, but for me it ticked by every second was an hour. I had been in a Muggle school before. But that was before I knew I was a wizard, but now I am a full wizard and to top all that I am a newborn vampire!

I still can't believe that they are letting me go to school, with the humans so early in my new life, just because I can be around Hermione and Bella doesn't mean that I can be around fore hundred people at once!

To keep up appearances Hermione is going to stay with Bella and her dad the Chief of Police, as her best friend from England, and I was found in the city by the Cullen's. My new name is Harry James Potter-Cullen, the papers were signed last night I am officially a Cullen now. It only makes since that I would take on there name.

After the papers were signed we spent the rest of the night coming up with a suitable story of why the school has a new student a week before Christmas. Finally we came up with something. I was born in England, but my mother and I left there when I was ten. My father died one year prier to that. We lived in Seattle for six years. Then she died a year ago from pneumonia. After that I was forced to live on the streets, struggling to get any food. While on a trip to Seattle they came across me and insisted on me coming back with them to Forks and live a normal life.

They gave me my own room on the top floor. It was huge! Compared to anything I had lived in at the Dursley's this was a mansion. They said that I could decorate it any way I wanted.

I painted the walls red and gold, trying to feel as much as home as I can. Of course I quickly found out that vampires could not sleep, so I went with a comfortable black pull out couch for when Hermione was here. Some how I managed to find a Quidditch poster in an antique store in the wizard side of town.

It was three in the morning on Monday the day we go to Forks High. I have been pacing in my room since nine o'clock in the evening when Hermione and Bella left to go back to there house. Edward always goes over there after Charlie goes to sleep to be with Bella, he offered for me to go over there with him to surprise Hermione. Trust me I wanted to but I was just to wound up.

Just then a group of deer passed by, _that's it I will hunt, that way I can be more in control._

I opened up the window and jumped out into the cool night air. Falling was wonderful it was the closes thing I got to being on a speeding broom chasing the snitch. What I would give to have my Firebolt and a good game of Quidditch.

I started off into the wood to find something that would clear my mind. The smell of the deer was going towards the river where Alice and I hunted for the first time.

I heard someone following me from a close distance. Instincts kicking in, I quickly turned around, crouching down and baring my teeth ready for a fight.

But what I saw made me what to lay down in shame; it was just Alice with a hurt look on her face. As quickly as I could I straightened up.

"Alice I'm sorry I didn't mean to try and attack you…" I scratched my neck nervously, "I… I don't what I am thinking these days." I huffed and sat down on a rock near by and covered my face with my hands.

She came by me and sat down on the ground beside me, took my hand and lifted my chin with her finger so we would be eye to eye.

"Look at me," She said when I was avoiding her eyes. "See that's better. Now I know it is hard getting into a new life but it gets easier with time, so give it time."

I shook my head at her. "No, you don't see the point. All my life I have been the out cast, or the Boy-That-Lived. Now I will be the new kid with something to hide. I have never been a normal kid." I got up off the rock and pulled my hand away from hers then started to pace the clearing at top speed.

She got up and pulled me and a stop. "This is your chance to start over, begin a new life with out all those things tagging along behind you."

"I know, I know, but something in my mind nagging at me that maybe I should have goon back…" This got Alice upset.

She took my face in her hands and whispered fervently, "Don't say that! You belong here with us. We are your family now, you belong here with me!"

With that she pulled my face closer and placed her lips on mine.

It was like a fire had been lit under me never to be put out. Never had I been kissed like that. But all too soon the fire was put out left with just the memory of the flame.

I opened my eyes and say Alice slowly backing off with a confused look on her face.

"This isn't right." With that she took off towards the house leaving me more confused than ever.

* * *

**Hey I am going to leave it there for right now. Hope you like it! The next chapter the first day of school. Review! Review! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess whose back? ME! Yeah I know it has been a while don't be mad! Please! Well I would like to give a shout out to a new reader reneesmay. That person got the entire story and I haven't even written it all down yet! Well any way here we go!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

The rest of the morning well lets just say strange. When I got back to the house around fore, Alice avoided me for the rest of the morning. Only to even notice that I was there once, and that was only because she had walked right into me!  
Every time she passed me I tried to prick her thoughts with a spell Remus taught me. All I could pick up was her translating the Egyptian hieroglyphics, and deciphering what they mean.

Later in that day we were on are way to my very first day of Forks High, since there where six of us we had to take two cars. Of course Edward insisted that Rose and Emmett take her car and the rest of us take his. Silence was thick in the car as we speed towards the school.

Alice was still keeping her mind on something else never looking me in the eyes; Jasper was rigged with tension coming off both of us, Edward was just trying to figure out what was up with us.

_Edward talk, tell me can you pick up anything on Alice? _I asked Edward in my mind getting frustrated at the silence.

_Whoa, please give me some warning before you do that again! I am used to being in people's heads but not someone else in mine! _Edward mumbled back in his head.

_Yeah sorry, but you didn't answer my question._ I grumbled and moved around in my seat.

_Well let's see, she is trying to make sense of some old Egyptian curse on a tomb we saw about twenty years ago… She only does that when she tries to take her mind off something? Have any ideas why? _He asked confused.

What am I going to tell him? I am confused as she is…

_You do realize that I can hear everything you are thinking… _Edward hummed in his head as he turned into the school parking lot.

_Just forget it, I'll tell you later. _I said when I caught site of Hermione and Bella laughing and playing around Bella's old beat up truck.

He parked the car and was out of the car within a second, Bella in his arms blissfully happy in each others company.

Hermione was at my side within a second of me stepping out of the car. She through herself into my arms, luckily my vampire speed caught her before she could fall.

"I missed you!" She said before she was kissing me. I couldn't help but notice that there was no sparks like when Alice had kissed me, but I enjoyed it just the same.

I heard Emmett and Rose come up behind us. Emmett cat called and yelled loud enough for everyone to hear "Get a room!" Alice huffed and went over to Jasper and started to walk towards the school.

We broke apart and glared at him while Rosalie hit him up side of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Emmett said while rubbing his head. While Rose was muttering things to him, Edward and Bella were laughing there heads off.

This seemed to get everyone's attention. One girl came over to Bella with a fake smile on her slender face.

"Hey Bella long time no see!" The girl screeched and hugged her with over enthusiasm.

"Yeah Jessica it has been a while…" Bella trailed off awkwardly.

The girl named Jessica turned to us and smiled showing all her overly white teeth. "Well I am sorry I didn't see you there I'm Jessica, and you are?" She asked her voice icily sweet.

Before we could say anything another girl came running up to her with true smile on her face.

"Jessica, why did you run off like that?" She asked out of breath. "O I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Angela." She handed out her hand and Hermione took it right and smiled at her.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this guy by me is Harry Potter Cullen." Hermione said with a laugh. Well at lest she won't be leaving all her friends behind in England.

Angela, Hermione, and Bella were an inseparable for the rest of the day. It was almost freaky that they were in all of each others classes.

My first few classes were fine. But biology seems to be my weak point. That was the one class I shared with Alice, and of course there were no other chairs in the class except for the one right by her. She stiffened when the teacher said that I would have to take a seat next to Ms. Cullen.

Luckily we had to nothing to do with each other. All we had to do was listen to the teacher drone on and on about nothing that seemed to get my attention.

When the bell rang we both let out a collective breath we were holding. Quickly we both gathered up our books off the counter only to bump into each other. At the same time we looked into each others eyes, golden into green.

She shook her head and started to leave, but I grabbed her by the arm and held her back.

"You know we are going to have to talk about what happened, Alice" I said under my breath but I knew she heard me.

"No, we don't we just have to forget that little escapade." She said quietly. Then she walked out the door.

* * *

Five minutes later I walked into the cafeteria, when I did the whole room stopped what they where doing just to stare at me while I walked over to the table I saw my family at.

While I did I could hear little whispers being said. Stuff like. "Who is he?!" and "He is hot!" being whispered through out the girls. But you could here the male student body was saying stuff like "Great another Cullen!" and "There goes my chance with her!" I was mentally laughing at everyone. It was Hogwarts all over again.

I took the seat between Edward and Hermione.

_What are they saying about me and Hermione, anything weird? _I asked Edward while playing with a piece of pizza on Hermione's tray, she was to busy talking with Bella to notice.

_Let's see, there are a lot of who are the new guy and girl, why are they with the Cullen's and great they are both out of my liege! _We both laugh mentally and let a few chuckles escape.

From that point on Edward and I were best mates.

The rest of my first day went by fast. As soon as we got home, offal smell filled the air.

Edward and Emmett started to growl; Alice got a glazed look in her eyes, Carlisle came to the front of us. Instinctively I pushed Hermione and Bella behind me.

Just then something stepped out of the woods surrounding us.

* * *

**We here it is. Hope you like it. It is now 12:15 in the morning and I am sorry if it cuts off to soon but I am tired. So I will try to update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well how long has it been…? Sorry for not updating sooner. It may be a little bit of time before I get the next chapter up, got school and all. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

We heard a low growl come from the woods that surround the house. Then fore massive wolves and two unnaturally tall men stepped out from the shadows.

Edward and Emmett growled even louder and took a fighting stance. Bella got a sad distant look in he eyes when she saw one of the men. He looked to be about twenty years old.

Hermione took out her wand and was ready for battle. Suddenly a huge wave of calm came over the area. I looked over at Jasper; he had a small smirk on his face.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "What are you doing here, Sam? We have not broken our end of the agreement." He said.

"Yes, you have, Carlisle. You have one more of your kind in your house." The man said with authority in his deep voice. The wolves added a hiss behind him.

I stiffened when I realized this was about me. Hermione was getting more and more tense each second.

Edward said angrily, "Yes, we have a new family member, but he was not changed here. It was in England." Bella was stilling staring at the other boy; he was trying to keep himself from looking in her direction.

"Then what is the strange smell of these two." The man waved his hand in my direction, with questions in his eyes.

Hermione had had enough. She raised her wand and muttered a spell under her breath at the smallest wolf that did not seem to be paying attention. With that he fell over in shock.

"Hermione!" I yelled a little too loudly. I couldn't believe she did that!

"What?! Like you weren't going to do it too! I hate it when people talk about you like you're a waist of space!" She was visibly upset. I pulled her into a hug to calm her down. That didn't work so Jasper took over.

While he calmed her down I said the counter charm and the wolf was free.

All of the rest of the party looked at us a little fearfully.

"And I can do much worse. I will tell you what I am if you tell me what you are." I said calmly.

The boy Bella was staring at stepped forward and said "We are werewolves." What? They can't be werewolves…

"How can you be werewolves and it's not full moon?"

"We are shape shifters." The man answered.

"Well we know a werewolf a true werewolf…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"So you must be a…" He started but I was getting tired of this game.

I pulled out my wand and made a large boulder float above their heads. "I'm a wizard." I said after seeing their face after they realized that I was controlling the rock.

"I will make a wizard's oath that I will not harm a single human, if you do not harm any of my family. That includes Bella and Hermione."

"Why would we hurt Bella?!" The man that Bella had been staring at said.

"I don't know Jake? You're hurting me right now doing this!" Bella said with pain in her eyes.

"Bella, we are doing this for your own good! How many times do I need to tell you this, I love you, and I would do anything to protect you!" Jake stepped closer to her, but Edward stepped in-between them growling and teeth bared.

She slapped Edward on the arm, which she probably have a sore hand in the morning. "I can fight my own battles, Edward!" She said with anger dripping in her voice with every word she said. "And you," She pointed at the werewolf, "Jacob Black, you need to learn to stay out other peoples business! I love you too! Why do you think this hurts so much?!" Edward had a pained look on his face. Hermione was edging over to Bella to calm her down before she said something she would regret.

Jacob let out a low growl at Hermione when she got over to them. This got me very angry. And surprisingly Jasper got very angry too…

I walked up to them and put myself between Bella and Jacob. Jasper walked up with me to back me up.

"Don't mess with my family and I won't mess with yours." I said with the most menacing tone I could muster.

They slowly started to back off. "If we hear anything out of the ordinary we will be back." With that they left the clearing they way they came.

Bella stormed off towards the house; if it were not for my new keen eyes I would have not noticed that she was crying. Edward raced off to be with her. Emmett took Rose in the house to cool of too, but for different reasons. Carlisle went back to fixing the car like when we got back.

That left Jasper, Alice, Hermione, and I in an awkward silence. Hermione finally broke it by coming up to me and looking in my eyes.

"You have never looked so scary before. Even I was a little scared." With that she went off to look for Bella. Jasper quickly fallowed.

Alice stepped closer to me and looked into my emerald green eyes, the thing that made me stand out from everyone else. Honey stared into emerald for a few seconds, or in could have been hours for all I knew. All I knew that I was unable to look away to save my life.

"You might make a Cullen yet." Then she left me standing in the driveway.

I ran my hand through my hair; _this is going to be a very different life…_

* * *

**Well what do you think? Tell me by hitting the button! **


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE don't be mad at the very long wait on the chapters. It was not because that I am giving it up, but I had a very good story pop into my head so I have been busy writing that. And I will have that story up shortly. I will give you a little tester.**

_Like many people before me I wished to change the sadness and challenges that the people in this world faced. Well I got the chance in a much unexpected way. This is my story of saving the wizarding world__and falling in love on the way._

**So what do you think?**

* * *

The sun was sinking wow in the sky by the time everyone had calmed down enough to sit down and talk to each about what happened that after noon. For the first time since I had been here we all sat down at the large grand dinning room table. Carlisle took the head and Esme at his side. Alice, Edward, Hermione, Bella, and I sat down at the table. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper just stood by the table not knowing what to do.

Finally Carlisle cleared his throat clearing the room of the silence that hung in the air.

"I think," he started, "that we owe each other explanations about what happened this afternoon."

And as always Hermione was the first to ask the questions. "Sir, who were those people they can't be real werewolves can they?" She asked clearly interested.

But before Carlisle could answer her question Edward cut in. "Oh, they are werewolves alright!" He snarled.

Quickly I saw danger with Bella and Hermione being there so I tried to calm him down.

_Edward, Calm down!! Think of Bella! _But that didn't even calm him down.

So I did something very stupid but very effective.

"Look Edward, I don't why these people hate you so much or why you hate them but calm down or you will find yourself in very tight hold that you vampire strength can't even get you out." I kept my voice quiet but with warning.

I didn't need to feel emotions to know that he was taken back and a little bit afraid by the look on his face. Jasper let a little snort; he must have felt everyone's shift in emotions.

"Thank you Harry, and to answer your question Hermione, yes they are werewolves but a very different kind of werewolf then you are used to." He stated quietly. "These kind of werewolves are only cause by are existence. They complete control over their change, and they are designed to do one thing kill vampires." Hermione and I didn't exactly know how to take this news.

The only experience with a werewolf was with are friend and ex-professor Remus Lupin. He was bit by an early age and has suffered ever since. And to know that these werewolves went through no pain just to kill of my kind was very nerve racking.

"About fifty years ago we lived here. And they caught up with us. They found us hunting near their lands. We managed to get them to listen to us after we shoed them what we were hunting. I explained to them that we did not feed as the normal vampire does. After hours of discussing the terms if we agreed to never bite a human they would stay on our side and we would stay on ours."

So by me living they broke their treaty. My life will never be normal!

I dropped my head into my hands and groaned. "Because Alice changed me that means that your treaty is over that you made to protect yourself!" I whispered just loud enough for the humans to hear.

Suddenly I felt a small hand on my shoulder. Instincts kicking in I tried to mover but she would have no part in that. Alice lifted up my head with her finger, her eyes blazing with emotion.

"Listen! I feel no regret in going over there and changing you! You disserve to live and have a family! And we love you as our own already. Didn't you think I thought of the treaty when I went over to England? But I thought that since I bit you there, on another content that it would not count. I guessed wrong. The wolves are very protective of human life, there is no changing that, but what they did was not expectable." She said fiercely. After her speech she got up and left the room in a hurry; Jasper right behind her.

Emmett finally broke the silence. "You should listen to her Harry. I love having you as a brother, so what with the treaty." He said softly, coming up beside me.

"Yes I agree with Emmett. I may have been to hard on you before, but don't get into your head that I don't want you in the family, Harry." Rose said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Harry, I love you like a son already. If the wolves want a fight then we will fight." Esme looked like she wanted to cry if she could.

"Oh, they won't fight if I keep my word." I said to reinsure them.

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned interested.

Hermione already knowing the answer decided to jump in at that point. "That little statement out there was not just a promise. He promised on his magic that he would not harm a human. And If he doesn't they can't attack. But if he does…"Hermione trailed off leaving me to finish.

"I lose my magic and they can attack if they please." I stated quietly.

Silence, just pure silence was in that room. The only sounds were Bella's and Hermione's breathing and heartbeats.

"Harry, I know you would never want to hurt a human, but everyone has slip ups." Edward by know was calm and shocked that he would do something like that.

My anger for my self and what I am got the best of me for a second; I banged my fist down on the wood table, luckily I did not leave a dent, and growled. "Then it is what I will deserve if I would let that happen!"

Hermione got up and went to my side and ran her fingers through my hair to calm me down.

Carlisle sighed seeing that there was no point in arguing with me about this.

"So why did that one wolf seem to know Bella?" Hermione asked innocently.

With my vampire sight I would not have noticed that Edward and Bella both stiffened at the mention of this.

All of them seemed to get very quiet. "That question is for another time and place." Carlisle said with a finalistic sound in his voice. With that everyone started to head out of the room slowly still stunned at what went on in there.

Bella and Hermione left quickly after finding out the time. They didn't want Charlie to worry. Alice and Jasper were barricaded in their room. Carlisle went up to his study to think about what was said. Esme was wondering around the house cleaning every spot of dirt her sharp eyes could see, to take her mind off things. Emmett took up the couch flipping through the channels not really watching what was there. Rose went out back to work on her car.

So that left me staring out the window in my room thinking about what could have been if I had never did that spell. Ron would be alive along with many others. The Cullen's could live in peace with out me to deal with. I wouldn't have to live for eternity with this guilt.

One thing was for certain this was one of the worse days of my never ending life.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**I am quiet happy with it. Finally some anger in the air for those of you that thought he needed it. I am not sure when I will be able to update next, but I hope it will be before my birthday! Witch is no very far away!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all got insight right earlier than expected, mainly because friends are talking to me while I write it! So the person gave me the idea.**

* * *

The moon was shining over the clouds by the time Edward got home from hunting or whatever he was doing. But what got me is how can some ones life be so complicated you have to run away from your own family. Trust me I have felt like throwing in the towel and running of to some far away island just resting and being happy all the rest of my life. But then I look at the facts, what do I have to live for if I do that. Sure I could have the all the free time in the world, but really what I be living for? I look back on my I always was fighting for a cause; to save my friends, to save the world, for a better world to live in.

But now the closest thing I have to fight for is if I slip up and kill a human, which I promised myself I will never do. It is almost unnerving thinking that someone is going to pop out of the shadows with a wand pointing at me. I was still jumpy whenever someone came up behind me. Of course now if any run of the mill wizard came to me for a fight they would have no chance in winning now. A wizard/vampire I have learned can be very powerful. Not only do I have normal vampire powers the venom has seemed to amplify my wizarding powers. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought I could do wand less magic. But here I am a vampire and I do wand less magic by accident!!

It was on Sunday, Bella and Hermione were over for the afternoon. The whole Cullen family was there and playing games. One thing led to another, and Hermione got knocked into a table and knocked off a glass vase. Instinctively I grabbed her out of the way and pushed the vase away with my out stretched hand. To my surprise it did not fall to the floor and shatter. It stayed in the air almost floating. The next thing I know Hermione screeched "HARRY!! You just did wand less magic!!" It was very much a surprise for me. One I really wanted in the first place. Of course Right after she said this we were bombarded with all sorts of questions about what wand less magic is and why I could not do it before. That was a perfect day.

I heard Edward coming up the stairs slowly… That was not like him. He always loves speed much like I do. He was taking his on sweet time on coming up here, like he was dreading something. When he finally got to the top and started toward the wrong side of the house to be going to his room. I could only guess he was coming to talk to me.

Just I finished thinking this there was a soft knock on the door. Instead of answering I used my new found abilities to open the door from the other side of the room. The door opened to show a very amused Edward.

"You like doing that don't you?" He questioned playfully. Of course he already knew. I hardly ever kept my shields up around him.

"Tell me you already know." I said back.

He looked around the room taking it in. His eyes seemed captivated by the movie poster. "I think I will never get used to that no matter how many times I come in here." He said softly while watching the players zoom from on side to another. Something was up with him…

"What is that you really want to talk about, Edward? You're not your self… Is it about this afternoon?" I asked gently waiting for a reply.

He hesitated a few seconds before answering. "Yes it is about this after noon." He paused again to draw a breath. "It is a very long story." He looked up at me.

"I have all the time you need." I joked with him.

"It is not something I really wish to say out loud again, if I can help it." Edward looked beaten down and sad. For the first time I have met him (Which was not very long ago) I felt sorry for him, so I let him have his request.

"_So what is going on?" _I asked him again in my mind.

"_I really don't know where to start." _He said.

"_The beginning is usually the best place to begin."_

"_Well I guess it started at Bella's eighteenth birthday party. Alice insisted that she should have one; even though she clearly said she did not want one. I was all going well until she got a paper cut on the wrapping paper. The combined blood lust got to Jasper and he tried to attack. It took almost all of us to stop him, but in the process Bella got pushed back into a table full of glass and cut her even worse. None of us could stay in the room except Carlisle. She had to get stitches from something that should have just needed a band-aid in the first place." _As he said this I could se him relieving the memory in his head. Wow. It was that bad…

"_Wow. I thought I had a weird birthday, when Ron and his brothers went to rescue me from my Aunt and Uncles. The thing is they came in the middle of the night with their dad's flying car!! They got in SO much tubule with their mom, but it was so fun!" _I told him my story while he laughed; forgetting the tension in the room for a moment.

"_Well that's not all. After that I decided that she could not be a part of our lives anymore for her safety. We left quickly and with out warning. I told her I didn't want her anymore and that she should move on with her with and forget I ever was in her life to begin with." _I could tell he was a shamed of what he did.

"_Go on I can tell there is more."_

"_Alright, after we left she went into a deep depression that we did not know about. For months she was a zombie. Only I shell of what she was before. During those months she became close with a certain wolf named Jacob Black. He slowly pieced her back together. And for that I am always grateful for. But she found out about the pack and they were protecting her from a vampire that was out to get her, because of me." _He was getting angrier while telling this story. Maybe it was best for him to not say it out loud…

"_Alice had vision of her drowning and dieing. She came here to help Charlie, but only to find her alive and well. See she can not see the wolves in her visions. But Rosalie had already told me she was dead. And I wanted to leave this world too. So I went to Italy to try to get the vampires there to kill me. Alice and Bella went there to stop me. But they found out that Bella knew about vampires. They said ether kill her or make her one of us. So she has to be one of us now." _He finished his story with a sigh.

Well that was a lot to take in all at once.

"Listen. I see where you want to keep her safe I did something like it before. But I had to go and destroy things that kept Voldemort alive. But that was not the way, but it is in the past and she was going to become one any way right?" I asked out loud.

"But if I had not gone she might have moved on by now and they would not even know of her existence!!" He yelled in frustration.

"Calm down! I was only asking!" I said urgently.

After pacing for thirty minutes in front of me, he finally looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I just wish I could go back and change things." He whispered.

I sighed and came up to him and placed a hand on his slumped shoulder. "I do to Edward… more than you can even imagine." I finally said softly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Please don't forget review!! Oh and please read my new story!!** I am also looking for a beta. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry POV Sorry for the long wait but it is well worth it I think, I just got the new 2007 Microsoft on both my PC and laptop!! So excited!**

* * *

Edward did not leave my room till early morning. We talked about our adventures and how we can laugh at things now that terrified us before when it happened. He was an accomplished pianist and was going to join the army in World War I. Then we talked of losing his parents and Carlisle finding him almost gone.

He found about almost everything of the magical world, about me losing my parents by Voldemort and I being the only person to survive the Killing Curse to date. I talked about our adventures in our years of Hogwarts; all of the things that happened when hunting horcuxes. He learned of the final battle, and how Voldemort was killed that night. And finally of the attack three months after that; all of my friends died that night except Hermione. We both laughed and cried together, healing each other with words of comfort from both of us.

We were brought out of our talking when a screech filled the air. "**EMMETT!!" ****We heard someone yell from down stairs. **

** Both of us were down stair with in seconds. What we say stopped us in our tracks. Emmett was hiding behind the couch longing very scared. Rose and Alice were in the middle of the room with… purple hair? What we were sure of was that they were irate. Jasper was not even trying to calm down them because they would turn on him. Carlisle and Esme were standing looking confused.  
** "What is going on here?" I asked.

Alice took a deep breath trying to calm down before talking. "Emmett here decided it would be funny to pull a prank on us. He put die in our shampoo!" Alice hissed at him. Rose was still too angry to talk so she just growled at him.

By then Jasper, Edward and I stopped trying to hold our laughter in and let it out with a boom. Rose did not take that well.

"This is _**NOT **_funny!!" She screeched at the whole room.

Emmett finally got up enough courage to talk. "Don't put all the blame on me! Jasper is the one that suggested the die!" Emmett said while pointing towards the said person. By then Jasper stopped laughing and was looking very nervous.

Alice slowly snapped her head around to glare at him. "You told him to put purple die in our SHAMPOO!!" She boomed at him, pulling herself to her full height (Which still was barely five feet.)

He put his hands out to ward out an attack and quickly said, "Now all I did was say was that is what you need to do to get to them. I never thought he would really do it!!" He said at top speed trying to get her to calm down, but it was in vain because waves of anger and rage were coming off them. I'm sure he was in a lot of pain right now.

"But you still did it Jazz, why did you do it?!" She asked why yelling. I could tell she would be crying if she could.

Carlisle decided to interfere here. "Now everyone calm down and get to so explanations!" He said calmly, but with a look disagree-with-me-and-face-my-speech on his face. I being the only one that has not has this famous speech given to him calmed down enough to talk with so sense of what they were saying.

"Now what happened start from the beginning."

"We were taking showers' and when we got out both of had PURPLE HAIR!! The only person that was stupid enough to put hair die into our shampoo is the one and only EMMETT CULLEN!!" Alice bellowed at Emmett who had taken to hiding behind the couch again.

"Like I said before Jasper is the one that came up with it, I just put it into action!" Emmett said franticly trying to get their anger off of him. When he said that Jasper took to hiding behind a chair on the other side of the room waiting for the tong lashing that was about to come his way.

_You want to come to the rescue, or shall I? _I asked Edward through our minds.

_We could make it worse, but I have an idea that would be funny if they went though with it… _ Then he showed me what he was thinking. I could barely hold my laughter in.

"May we make a suggestion?" I said to everyone in the room, while pointing to Edward and me.

"Sense the boys have taken such an interest in the girls hair we say that they should go with them to the salon to get their hair fixed." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"And they can not complain about it one bit during the whole day. That will be the girls day to do what ever they want them to do with complaints." I added to the guy's horror.

Carlisle and Esme shared knowing smiles before turning to the room. "Yes, that will be a lovely idea! Thank you Edward and Harry!" Esme said smiling.

"You two will be waiting on them hand and foot for the next few days. That will be your punishment." Carlisle said it in a final tone in his voice, with that he and Esme felt the room to go upstairs.

Alice and Rose ran to their rooms to try and salvage what was left of their hair for school. Emmet and Jasper turn around towards us with a look of pure loathing.

"Why did you guy's suggest that!!! That is the worst thing possible! What would it be like for you if you had to do that with Bella and Hermione!!?" Emmett and Jasper shouted at us.

"Ha we would never have to do this kind of stuff with them. Bella is not in to that kind of stuff, she would kick me out of her house." Edward said with a chuckle.

"And Hermione would just throw a curse at me; not that she can kill me anymore with those, but they still smart." I said while rubbing the spot on my arm where she had tried one on me earlier to see if they still work. Trust me they do!

"Well guess what you get to do!" Emmett asked us while smirking.

Edward had got a look of pure horror on his face. Jasper and Emmett were very happy. I was very worried about what they were thinking about doing to us.

"You two get to spend the whole day with us without Bella or Hermione in the way good old boy's weekend!" Emmett ran his hands together evilly laughing like a maniac.

"This is going to be so much fun!!" Jasper said evilly, while pushing us up stairs to get our things together. Grumbling we did as told.

This is going to be one weird day!!

* * *

**Well there is the chapter guy's! Sorry it is short but I am tired! So the next one will be longer and a whole lot of funny! Till then BYE**


	13. note

**Sorry but this is not a chapter, but I thought you might want to know this. Or you may think why did she put this up here?! Well it is my BIRTHDAY!!! And I thought I would share that with all of you! Thank you to all of the reviewers and alerts and favorites on this story! It makes my day getting on my email and there are all of those emails from nice people! I would like to give a special thanks to you guys that help me with the story, gave me ideas or helped me with my spelling and grammar. Trust me I need it! Well I hope you keep on loving my story!**

**Love, k.-writter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the new chapter! Sorry for such a long wait. I have an announcement to make. I have gotten over a hundred reviews! I love you guys! **

…**.**

_What, _was the thought running through both Harry and Edward's head at the moment; Edward more than Harry. See Edward had been with the Cullen family for the last hundred years, and know what to expect when it came to Emmett and Jasper's guys weekends. Harry on the other hand was new to the family and had no idea to expect.

Silently they cursed Alice for having a vision that it would be sunny for the rest of the week! This is going to be a long week!

Grudgingly they went up stairs and got ready for the day ahead. Since they will be leaving as soon as school let's out the guys took Emmett's Jeep and the girls took Edward's car.

We found out that the girls will be meeting up with Bella and Hermione and having a 'sleepover' at our house. We use the term sleep loosely in this family.

All the way there Jasper and Emmett were talking of the different prey that was at the place we were going at, just thinking about made venom pool into my mouth. Snapping out of my thought's as we pulled into the school parking lot I saw Hermione walking towards the car. Bella, Alice, and Rose were standing near the truck. Their hair covered nicely with hats that only they could pull off and look good.

Slowly I got out of the car waiting to hear the verdict. That look on her face was never a good sign.

"Hi." I said stiffly when she got to the car.

"Hi? You're going away all most all week and you say hi?" Hermione asked in a small voice. She may be strong on the battle field but she was never good at making new friends in a place that thinks she is already strange for hanging out with the Cullen's.

"I didn't have much of a choice did I? It is not like I did that to them. They are that did the prank, we just got pulled into it." I said softly as I slung my arm over her shoulders to comfort her. She shivered at my body temperature. I looked over her head and saw Alice and Jasper looking at us weirdly, strange…

"It's just this is only the second day here. The people don't know me I don't know them." She stated.

"Do you not feel comfortable with the Cullen's? If so we can be out of here in hours." I told her. Edward whipped around and looked at us with questions in his eyes.

"No! No, I don't mean that it is I just don't want to have a repeat of my first years in a Muggle school." She admitted.

I took a deep breath. We had both had a bad childhood when it came to school. "Never do I, Hermione. But we have to take it one step at a time." We both looked at each other and smiled. We will survive even if I am a vampire/wizard and she is a witch.

Alice thought it was time to step in. "Excuse me! Lovebirds it is time for school! The bell just rang." With that we both laughed and ran to the school.

**I know that it is short but I still have writer's block. It is better than nothing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the new chapter! Thank you to my new Beta Joe Lawyer! **

**Harry POV  
***************************************************

We never made it to the guy's weekend. As soon as the last bell rung Alice came into the class room and got us all, with a hard look on her face. We could only guess that she had a vision. She would not say a word until we got home. Alice called a family meeting, the second since I came here. The whole family, including Hermione and Bella, sat down at the dinningdining room table.

By now Edward had a confused look on his face, getting mixed feelings from every person. Jasper was about to jump out of his seat with all of the anxiety in the room. Carlisle finally stood up from his seat at the head of the table. "Alice, what did you see?" He asked gently.

She took a deep unneeded breath and looked up at us. "They are coming." That sentence caused panic in this house hold.

"Who is coming, Alice?" Jasper persisted. Edward's eye's got wide and pulled Bella into his lap.

Before she answered she looked at me with a look of pain and frustration. "Victoria and her army, we knew that she was changing people, but not that many. At least a hundred, all newborns." Her eye's eyes glazed over again. "We have a month. There is fresh snow on the ground." Emmett jumped up from his chair.

"We can do this. With Harry on our side we have a secret weapon."He smiled at his thinking, I was silently panicking. I do not want to have to fight another war.

Bella, which who had gone white, slipped off of Edward's lap. "No we can't." He said gravely. "We will need help." Alice's eye's eyes glazed over for a second to see the outcome. She shook her head yes.

"It will work. The wolves are our only chance." Alice sighed when another vision came to her.

"You're not suggesting that we ask the dog's dogs for help?" Rose screeched.

Before Edward could retort Carlisle held up a hand. "It is the only way. We will have to make a good appeal. Jasper can train us all about newborns, he has certainly had enough experience with them," Jasper nodded, "I will contact Sam, and we will have to meet at night."

"I am coming too." Bella said quietly, but with a look in her eye's daring anyone to disagree.

"Me too." Hermione added. This got my attention.

"No you are not. It is too dangerous." I said in a firm tone.

She got up and looked over to me. "Too dangerous? We have faced trolls, werewolves, giant's, and Death Eater's Eaters together, and now you are telling me this is too dangerous?" She asked voice a little higher than usual.

"Yes, we did face all of those things together. But that was when we were both human, and they were thing's we could face together. These are all vampires, newborn vampires! I don't care if you are the fastest spell caster in the world. It will only stop them for a second, and in the next they can have you down. I am sorry but you are not fighting in this one."  
"But you are a newborn!" Hermione cried frustrated.

"I am, but not a normal one. A normal newborn should not be able to be around human's humans only hours just after they are turned. A normal newborn does not still have green eyes! Don't you get it Hermione? I am not normal! Never has have and never will!" I banged my fist on the table, leaving an imprint of my hand there.

Her eyes widened. "Harry, please do not tell me you are going back to your saving people thing. I mean look at how that turned out last time." She gasped and covered her mouth, realizing what she had said.

The room suddenly felt colder. You could hear a low growl in the background, but did not turn to see who it was. "Are you blaming me, about what happened? You know that I could do nothing to stop that! How dare you accuse me of killing all those people! You accused me of killing the only family I had known…" I trailed off softly. Hermione took a step forward, but I held a hand up to stop her.

"No, Harry that is not what I meant!" She hastily said.

I turned towards the stairs but stop for just a moment. "Esme, I am sorry about the table." After that I raced up the stairs to my room to think.

**Edward POV (Finally!)**

We all watched Harry race up to his room. Hermione had tear's tears running down her face by now. She went to the stairs, but I stopped her. "Let him go for now." I told her quietly.

"But I didn't mean it!" She cried.

"We know you didn't dear, but what you said, whether you meant it or not hurt him." Esme said in a comforting manner. _I do hope he forgives her… _She added in her head.

"Not to be sympathetic, but did you guys really did do all that stuff you said?" Emmett asked.

She smiled sadly. "Yes and more, Harry, _Ron, _and I always found our selvesourselves in some sort of trouble." Her voice broke a little when she said Ron's name.

Carlisle got up and headed towards his office. "I will call Sam and see what I can do." Esme followed him, but stopped and gave Hermione a hug, allowing some of Hermione's tears feel to fall on to Esme's shirt. Her mother's instincts made her wish that all the pain would go away, but she could just pat her on the back and give her one final squeeze.

Every oneEveryone felt the sadness coming off Hermione, you did not even have to have Jasper's gift to feel it. Even Emmett could not find the words to make a wise cracking joke to try and break the tension.

Slowly everyone made theretheir way out of the room until it was only Bella, Hermione, Alice, and I left. Bella had been strangely quiet, but so have I. I don't think that it has really sunk in that Victoria is coming and coming soon.

Alice gave Hermione with a look of disgust. "I do hope you are happy. You know Harry is still trying to figure out his own life and now you have him worried about yours." Alice snapped at her. Hermione visually flinched at the tone of her voice.

"I have always been by his side when people were in danger, and it is not changing now." Her voice shook a little as she said this.

"Well maybe it's time to change it up a bit." She sneered and walked out of the room, leaving the force of her words behind her. For such a small pixie she can really be a firecracker if she wants to.

Bella walked over to Hermione and placed a comforting hand on the shaking girl's shoulder. "You do know he is only afraid of loosinglosing you, don't you?. He has lost so much he is not about to risk loosinglosing you too."

I came closer and brought Bella into my side. "I agree. I would go crazy if I lost Bella. It has happened once before." I said in a straining my voice not to crack. "That is why I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to her. That is what Harry is trying to do for you." She sighed and looked up at me, her eyes puffy, but with a new determination in them.

"I need to talk to him." Hermione stated quietly. We both nodded our heads and she went up the stairs taking time with every step.

Bella looked up at me with a sad smile on her face. "She's really coming isn't she?" I could tell it wasn't a question just a statement. I stared down at her brown eyes, and kissed her forehead.

"Yes she is."

**Please review and I hope you liked it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait, but I just realized that It has been over a year since I started the story, and so much has happened in my life that I should be so thankful for everything: including my reviewers. Merry Christmas and a Happy New year from me to you! Now here is the chapter, hope it's is a good enough Christmas present.**

Harry POV

Brooding was the only word that could describe what I was doing right now. I was sitting on my couch just staring out into the woods, having her words running through my mind over and over again.

"_Harry please don't tell me you are going back to that saving people thing. You saw how that turned out last time." _Did Hermione really think that or did she just get caught up in anger. That is one question I will probably never know the answer to.

The sound of a single heart beat was coming up the stairs heading to my room. The smell of musty old book filled my nose. _Hermione_ was my one thought before there was a small hesitant knock on my door.

Without waiting for an answer she opened the door and popped her head in. "May, I come in?" Her voice shook when she said this. Was it for real or an act?

"You already are, aren't you?" I said with no emotion in my voice.

She shook her head a little, her wild main of hair waving when she did. "I guess your right." Her steps were small as she made her way over to the couch. Hermione sat down next to me and took my hand in hers. "I think we need to talk."

I let out a little snort. "Don't you think it's a little late for that?" I let a sneer come into my voice.

She flinched before answering. "I can at least apologize for saying those things." She paused to see if I was going to interrupt, but I wanted to hear her explanation. "The things I said, I said out of anger. You never had said that I could not come before and I was out of my comfort zone. We have always done things together, as equals and being told me that I am some weak human did not go well over in my mind." Her hand left mine and came to rest on my cheek, the hand shivered at the coldness of my skin. "I'm so sorry."

Her eyes looked into mine for what felt like an eternity. The brotherly feeling came back into my cold dead heart that was there before everything changed, but I should not feel this way for someone that I supposedly love as my other half. I had told myself that I forced myself to have brotherly feelings, because I knew that Ron was total in love with her, and now that he was gone I could let my true feelings out. Now I wasn't so sure. Why does it feel so wrong every time I kiss her? Why do I feel like I am cheating with my best friend's girlfriend every time I pull her closer to me? Will I forgive her? Yes, but I think it will never be the same between us.

"I know you are, but what you said…it was like you confirmed my worst nightmares. Every night I sit up and wonder was it my fault." Hermione tried to cut me off but I kept on. "You are the only person I have left from my old life and I can not loose you." Even if it means going on in this relationship, I added in my head.

Her brown eyes got misty and she looked down to her lap. Something was wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked her quietly afraid of the answer.

She slowly pulled a piece of parchment out of her front pocket, and handed it to me. "Read it, it involves you too." Slowly I smoothed out the paper and started to read it.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_We the surviving wizards and witches of the UK reach out to you. When we search through the remains_ of_ Hogwarts we could not find your body or Harry Potters. If you are alive this letter will find you were ever you are, and I hope Mr. Potter is there with you alive and well._

_So many people were lost that night, and we need all the help and support that we can get. Please come home and help with getting us back on our feet. Send word back if you are alive and when you are coming. If we do not get a letter back we know that did not survive._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

My hands were shacking by the end of me reading this. I looked up and Hermione had tears streaming down her face. "I got it this morning; an owl came to our window. Bella all put freaked out. I did not get to read it until this after noon. I was already upset, and then this happens. I… I just snapped I guess." I set the letter down beside me and took her hands in mine. What are we going to do?

"We have to go back, Harry. There are people alive and need us. They won't care if you are a vampire or not. They just need their leader back. They need someone to help them get back on their feet. They need you." Her words rung loud in my ears, I had a duty there, they are my friends and people, but I had my new family here. On the brink of a war, think that I am there secret weapon, the person that would help them win this thing.

"I can't just leave the Cullen's, Hermione! They are my new family and are in danger too. Do you expect me just to run off, leaving them in the dust?" I questioned her and she started shaking her head back and forth.

"No, no of course not, they need you too, but these are our people that we are talking about. The people that we fought so long and hard to save from Voldemort! Are we going to let them suffer after all of that?" She was holding back sobs now. I sighed and pulled her into my lap and stroked her hair trying to sooth her cries.

"Shh….it's alright. We will figure this out. Maybe we can help both of them." I wondered out loud. Hermione looked up as if a light bulb had gone off in her head.

"Harry, that's it! We will stay and help with the battle and as soon as it is over we leave to help rebuild! It's the best of both worlds, that way we can give the Cullen's some warning that we are leaving." She was smiling the way she always does when she has figured out a solution to a problem. It is hard to find a flaw in this plan.

"Ok, fine, but as soon as everything is settled back in England we come back here to see them." She nodded in agreement with a one-hundred watt smile. As soon as this was said we hear the sound of broken glass and the sound of a door being slammed. Dang over acting hearing!

**Hope you like it, and please review! Give your thoughts and ideas please! : D**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter, New Year! Hope you like the chapter!**

**HPOV**

Hermione and I looked at each other for about five seconds, before it sunk in what we had just heard. Swiftly I picked her up and ran us down the stairs at vampire speed. When we reached the bottom of the staircase all of the Cullen's and Bella were staring at the back door that seemed to be off its hinges and the shattered glass all over the floor.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly. Carlisle looked up from the daze he was in.

"Well Alice was holding that glass bowl and she heard what you said. She just dropped the bowl and ran out. We weren't trying to listen in, but we can just over hear things…" He trailed off with a tired look on his face.

"Speaking of that, you mind telling me why you said you are going back to England?" Emmett questioned leaning against the couch with an accusing look on his face.

Guilt immediately sent a jolt through my body, but I did not let any emotion be display on my face; my expression was cold as stone, literally in this case. "Our people are alive and need help. I am not going to just leave them there knowing I can do something about it." I declared firmly. Rose got a confused look on her face

"What about what you said not just a few days ago? You said that people are judgmental there, that they won't accept that you are still Harry Potter, that they would only look at your diet as who you are now. I guess that all of that isn't true anymore?" Rose finished her little rant by putting her hands on her slender hips.

This baffled me for a few minutes. My silence was her invitation to say more. "See, you don't even know. Are you so confused that you have to let some little know-it-all make your decisions for you? If so, you really should have made better friends ages ago." Hermione's gasp surprised me. She had been called this for so many years, even by her professors, but now she starts to take offense to it?

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione screeched back at her.

Esme saw this as a good time to step in before things got too out of hand. "Girls, calm down. Fighting is not going to fix anything. I'm sure what Harry is feeling is a need to go help his people no matter what their prejudices. It is only natural." Sometimes I really wish that she was my real mother.

Jasper, who had been staring off at the trail of glass that Alice had left in her wake, finally decided to speak up; he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "What Esme said was true. Harry's feelings are all over the place right now, but I can pick up protectiveness and guilt for thinking about leaving here. The protectiveness is probably due to having spent so many years fighting to keep those people safe; he can't just abandon them in their time of need. I know I still feel a longing to take care of Texas, but I keep it in the back of my mind, to remind me that that is where I am from and always will be." When he finished the whole room was silent. That may be the longest speech I have ever heard from him at one time. It may be the longest they have ever heard from him too.

"Jasper's right about one thing." Edward broke the silence, his arm around a very surprised looking Bella. "Harry doesn't want to leave, but he must, if he doesn't it will drive him crazy with guilt until he snaps. I know the feeling." He stated sadly still looking down at a silent Bella.

"Edward I thought we went over this…"But Edward cut her off quietly saying not now.

"We can't stop Harry from leaving, but we can make the most of the time that we have left with him." Carlisle said sadly. "Bella, Hermione, it's getting late. I'm sure Charlie is getting worried about you two. You might want to head home." At this Hermione snapped out of the trance like state she had been in for the last few moments of the conversation.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for reminding me. Bella let's go." She put more urgency on those few words than she normally would to get the brunets attention.

Bella said her good byes quickly and they hurried out of the house to Bella's old beat up truck. It didn't dawn on me until they where down the road that Hermione had not said good bye.

….

The rest of the night passed by silently, everyone in there own state of thought. Day broke before Alice returned to the house. She went up to her room passing everyone on her way without a word to anyone. No explanation, no telling of were she went, nothing. I think this is worse then if she was down right yelling at me at the top of her lungs.

People slowly had started sliding into a routine. We would have a discussion around the table; someone would get mad and storm off. Then someone else will go and run off without a word to anyone. It is an annoying routine, and I intend to break it.

The car ride to school was tense and somehow I had got stuck in the vehicle with only Alice as company. I'm sure you can guess how that went. As soon as I had the car in park she was out the door and heading towards the school.

I sighed and banged my head on the steering wheel; luckily the steering column didn't collapse. I was brought out of my self pity by a hard rap on the glass window. Edward was waiting for me to go into the building and he was getting impatient.

_Plan on coming out anytime soon? _I heard Edward ask inside my mind.

_Only if you know of a way to go a whole day without having a fight with someone and hurting someone else? _ I answered with a groan.

Edward rolled his eyes and went around to the passenger side of the car. "Well, the only way that I can think of is if you ditch the day completely." His was smirk firmly in place as he said this.

My head snapped up so fast I was sure that if I was still human I would have gotten whip lash. "Wait, wait, wait…THE Edward Cullen is suggesting that we ditch the _whole _day? Is the world really coming to an end?" I teased him as he rolled his eyes again. Can someone pull a muscle from rolling their eyes too much? Hmmm, I'm going to have to ask Carlisle.

"Stop that, you know I ditch from time to time. Like I told Bella, ditching is healthy every once in a while." Questions popped into my head immediately, but of course Edward already had answers for them.

_I already talked to Emmett and Bella. They are going to cover for us. Do you really think I would suggest skipping without a plan? _He raised his eyebrow for emphasis.

"Where would we go? I mean, we don't eat, so a restaurant is out of the question. I know you're not into clothes shopping either." Edward motioned for me to get out of the driver's seat and go around the car.

When I was seated he already had the car going and was pulling out of the parking lot. "We are going to Port Angeles. Rose ordered dome parts for a car she's working on, and they don't mail deliver." He answered messing with the radio, turning it to some classical station. Man, what I would give for some Weird Sisters right now.

….

The car ride was pleasant and uneventful. We passed the time telling each other something from our old lives. How he was going to join the army, how I loved Quidditch. Classical music was pounded in my ears until I wanted to scream. Edward was trying to explain that it stimulates the mind, yeah right!

We pulled into a run down old car shop with only one other car outside, a pink Bug. What a strange type of car to be at a place like this.

"This is where you order your car parts?" I asked Edward with a shocked tone. He rolled his eyes _again._

"These people don't care what you look like, or how we never age. They just care whether they get paid or not." He got out of the car and slammed the door. I scrambled out of the car and to his side.

When we entered the shop the smell of tires and oil hits you like a ton of bricks. Clearly these people have never heard of spring cleaning. Edward headed over to the counter where a tall bulky man with tattoos running down his arms.

He looked up from car part he was tinkering with and let out a bark of a laugh. "Mr. Cullen! You hardly ever come and see me anymore, what brings you here?" His face showed no fear if he was afraid.

A half amused half annoyed smile came on Edwards face. "My sister told me that she ordered some parts, and I was in the neighbor hood, so…" His voice trailed off and so did my attention when I heard giggling coming from the back. If girls were here that would explain the pink car outside.

The sun was streaming in through the windows, so I was carefully maneuvering threw the aisles of old car parks toward the back. Before I could get to the aisle they were on a smell so sweet and delicious it nearly knocked me off my feet.

My mind slowed and venom pooled into my mouth. For the first time since I became a vampire I felt like one. I was the predator and she was my prey. Her smell was like strawberries and cream, so delicious and magnificent that you would just want to stand around and drink in the smell all day. But no, the smell was too good not to get a taste. It would be quick work to snap the girl's neck and drain her of that wonderful liquid pumping through her body.

What about the other girl? I asked myself. She herself had a musky smell, pleasant but not a wonderful as her companion. Maybe I could charm them into coming outside with me. Yes, that's it no other people need to be killed. Just the two, make it look like an attacker got them. Girls really shouldn't be out by themselves anyway.

I got out of my crouching position and slowly stalked over to their aisle. The smell was over powering I could barely stand it. I caught sight of them looking at fuzzy dice and other unimportant things. The musky smelling one had short blond hair and a slight plump to her body. I turned my stalking eyes towards the girl with the blood that I would taste and relish.

She had her back turned to me, trying to reach something on the top shelf. Her blouse was riding up just enough to show me some creamy delicious skin with blood pumping underneath it.

The way the sun was hitting the area they were in I would have to be careful not to get caught in it. The sweet smelling girl tossed her hair and I got a huge whiff of the smell that is driving me crazy. Something else caught my eye. The way the sun hit her hair the red in it shone like fire. It reminded me of someone that I used to know in my old life, a distant memory of the life I used to have.

The girl turned around and I saw her eyes and I was slapped in the face with my sudden memory. Ginny Weasley, she looked exactly like Ginny Weasley, her hair, her eyes… I turned around as fast as I could and almost ran to the front.

I almost killed a girl that looks exactly like my best friend's sister! All the memories of Ginny kept attacking me in my mind.

_Me racing down to the Chamber of Secrets after we heard the teachers say that it was her that the monster had taken. Seeing her lying on the cold stone floor, red flaming hair spread around her, blood everywhere. Young Riddle telling me that she would not wake, that he was the one controlling her. Fighting the Basilisk, distorting the diary, I remembered it all._

I made it to the front with in seconds and saw Edward still talking to the man at the desk.

"Tell your sister that if she needs anything else just call me, I will set her up." He winked and smiled at the creped out look on Edward's face.

"Will do." He muttered back to him and turned to me just as I heard the giggling girls and smelled that delicious smell again.

"Well girls, did you find everything you need?." The owner asked the girls. The blonde was holding pink fuzzy dice in her hands, she nodded and smiled.

"Yes, we did." She walked past me and handed the man the dice. He looked at the thing in his hand with disgust, but quickly put back on his happy face.

"That's a wonderful choice! Your car is done and outside waiting for you." My body was rigid from me trying to keep myself from leaping on the red head. Edward noticed my stiffness and quickly read my mind. His eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Blair, what about this?" The sweet smelling girl had something else hanging out of her hand to show her friend. She walked past me and stirred up her scent right in front of me. Does this girl have a death wish?

Edward had to grab a hold of my arm and keep me from going after her. "Get me out of here!" I urgently whispered so he would only hear." He saw that I was at the end of my control and quickly took action.

"Sir, thank you for the part; hope to do business with you again." Edward threw a bill down on the counter and steered me out of the building.

The man's eyes grew wide at the amount change that he left. "Of course Mr. Cullen, thank you!" But we were already out the door. The last thing I remember seeing is the confused look on the red heads face.


	18. The Answer to Everyone's Questions!

** So…yes I am back! *Ducks from the flying rotten tomatoes thrown at me* Okay I get you are all mad at me for leaving you hanging for a couple of months with that last authors note. A LOT has happened over the past few months though. I got my first short story published in a local college magazine. Very exciting I know! I am also going to be a production of Footloose this summer at the local theatre! **

** Enough rambling though, after reading all of your reviews I have decided to….NOT DELETE THE STORY! Everyone can breathe a sigh of relief. I will start back where I left off (that's if I can remember what I was going to do). So I will need all of your help. I don't know if my old Beta is still on this site (or even willing to beta this story) so I will need someone to be my beta if I cannot get a hold of him. Also I just need your ideas and input. Let's do this! The next update WILL be a chapter and hopefully it will be out very soon.**

** Love you all! **

**K. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Here it is! I do not have a Beta, so if anyone is interested please let me know. Hope you like it!**

Harry POV

Darkness, all I could see was darkness. Confusion hit me in waves as things slowly came into focus. Concrete walls with graffiti were the first thing I noticed. The second was a wand pointed in my face. On instinct I tried to jump away from the offending weapon but realized I could not move.

"What…?" I looked down to see my body wrapped tightly in thick heavy rope attached to a street lamp bolted to the dirty floor. Edward was tied similar to me on the other side of the lamp. Slumped to one side I could tell that he was unconscious. Could vampires be knocked unconscious?

I looked up to see who my captor was and saw three more wands pointed in my direction. This just gets better and better. The leader of the small group stepped back to get a better look at me. She had long reddish brown hair pulled into a low pony tail, with dirt smeared down the side of her face and her traveling clothes rumbled as if she had been startled out of sleep. Even dirty and tired looking she still had an air of beauty and power.

"Do you remember why you are here?" She asked with a slight scratchy tone to her voice.

"Actually miss I don't." I responded as I leaned back into the lamp. I have a feeling I was going to be here for a while. I could feel my magic pulsing through my fingers waiting to be unleashed if need be.

She sighed and ran a hand down her face. "Write that down on the list of side effects, will you Samuel? You mean to tell me you don't remember you and your friend here coming down and trying to attack my first officer?" As I looked around I saw a young man with a cut running down the side of his face, dried blood caked around the abrasion.

Did I do that? Great I'm really not getting out of here now. "Sorry I really don't." I answered quilt pooling in the pit of my stomach.

The woman got up into my face and calmly said one word. "Try." Sighing I closed my eyes and thought back to the last thing I remembered. The car shop…the girl…THE GIRL!

…

_"What in the world was that?" Edward yelled as he sped out of the parking lot, leaving the owner and two girls very confused in our wake. I was too busy breathing through my mouth and trying to get as much fresh air as possible to answer him. What is I had lost control? I don't think I could live with myself. _

"_Well I think we found your weakness. You always did say you had a thing for redheads." I turned and glared at him after finally clearing my head of that devil sent heavenly smell. Edward raised one hand in surrender. "Everyone has one you know, a_ _singer that is. You just found yours quicker than most of us." He stated quickly getting a serious brooding look on his face._

_ "Is it always like that?" I panted as I ran a hand though my already messy hair. _

_ "Is it always a struggle to hold your inner monster in and keep from tearing some poor stranger's throat out? Yes, yes it is." His sympathetic eyes turned towards me then focused on the road._

_ "Let's just get home and as far away from here as possible." Just as I said had said this Edward's phone began to emit a shrill ring. He quickly picked it up and answered it._

_ "Hello Alice." _

_ "Where are you guys, and is Harry alright? I had a vision of him almost attacking a girl. Did he get out in time?" I heard Alice screech through the phone with a worried tone in her voice._

_ "Calm down Alice we got out in time; everything is fine, and as long as we stay away from that girl it's not going to happen again." He smiled a tight smile in my direction. Suddenly Alice went quiet on the line, something that was very unusual. "Alice? ALICE! Are you there?" _

_ "Give the phone to Harry now!" Alice stated to Edward in a steal type voice. Quickly he handed over the phone._

_ "What is going on Alice?" I asked as I took the phone from him._

_ "Tell Edward to turn around!" I could hear the wind whipping through the phone as she ran._

_ "What! Why?" After I asked her this I told Edward to go back._

_ "The newborns are attacking and some people are going to get hurt if you don't do something fast." _

_ "Not to be mean or anything, but what makes these people any different than the other people that got hurt by them and we did nothing to help them?" She shouted directions at me, and then answered my question._

_ "Because these people are the key to winning against them; they are the only shot we have to beating the newborns. If they die now we are screwed." With that she cut the conversation to an end and hung up the phone._

_ I turned to Edward as he stared at me with a questioning look. "Well you heard the women, get a move on it!"_

…

"…and that's how we ended up here." As I finished my story I could feel and see their eyes staring at me giving me a ridiculous look.

"So you mean to tell me, that you and boy wonder over there are here to save us?" A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and a mischievous smile on her face asked.

I sighed and answered for the third time with a yes. We heard a groan come from behind pierce the silence. Looks like Edward has finally woken up. "What in the world…Harry! Harry where are you?" He basically screamed this in my ear not realizing that I was tied up behind him.

"I'm right here, and will you stop yelling? It's right in my ear." I grumbled back to him and elbowed him for good measure.

"Why are we tied up, and how did we get knocked out in the first place?" He asked with a groan of pain in his voice. He must have gotten hit harder than me.

"That is a good question. How did you manage to knock out two vampires one being just a few weeks old? As far as I know people aren't normally able to pull that feat off." I raised one eyebrow towards the leader's direction.

She got an uncomfortable look on her face and started shifting her feet "Well, that's what we specialize in. We take regular spells and make them work on vampires also…it's really none of your business anyway!" The others nodded their heads in agreement to her statement.

"Well it will be our business if we don't get out of here soon. There is a group of newborns headed this way and they are going to destroy you if you don't get out now!" I stared in to the leader's eyes trying to make her understand the severity of the situation.

"That's no problem for us. This is a good chance to try out some of our spells." A tall bulky man stated punching his fist into his hand. He almost reminded me of Emmett.

"No, you don't understand. Think of the biggest group of vampires you have faced and times in by ten, no by twenty. This group has been terrorizing this country for weeks now and there is nothing we can do to stop it here. You will lose." A tiny glimmer of fear interred her eyes. Just then an alarm went off. The first officer ran to check the perimeter.

"It's them! They're coming!" He yelled and ran back in to the parking garage. The wizards started panicking. "There are more of them out there than I've ever seen before." The man panted out his chest heaving from fright. "What are your orders, chief?"

The woman looked deep in thought for a moment, and then turned to us. "Alright we are listening. Is your coven nearby?" I nodded while Edward scoffed.

"Like we would take them to you; you guys would probably just attack them like you did us!" Edward grumbled from behind.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "We only hunt red eyes. They're the ones we have a vendetta with. You my friend gold eyes, as long as your coven is gold eyed you're good. Troyce here attacks then thinks." The first officer turned and glared at her. At this the girl just smirked.

Edward growled but accepted their answer when he read their minds, a found this statement to be true. "Not to be a downer but if we don't leave now we are going to be baby vampire food." A skinny guy with jet black hair nervously said while bouncing from one foot to another, almost itching to run to safety.

"Calm down Samuel! Okay! Grab everything you can and get the brooms. I hope you two know how to fly." She then raced off and started packing up equipment. The blonde girl came up and started untying us.

"Sorry about tying you up, protocol you know. Why did Jeriel have to tie these so tight? That's it! _Diffindo_!There that ought to do it. I'm Roxy by the way." The ropes fell from us and she offered us a hand us.

"Thanks, I'm Harry and this is Edward." Edward waved and went back to dusting the dirt off of is pants.

"Roxy, there is no time for pleasantries! Get a move on it!" The first officer, Troyce the guy who managed to attack us and take us both down, yelled at her and through three brooms in our direction. She caught them and smiled at us while rolling her eyes. Edward stared at the broom with distaste.

"We charmed the brooms to be able to fly without the rider possessing magical ability. Guess it came in handy huh?" She thrust the brooms in our direction. I caught mine and could feel the power running through the wood. I could not wait to be in the air.

Edward stared at the broom like a deer caught in head lights. "Wait what about the car? We aren't just going to leave it here are we?" I felt bad for him, that car is like his baby.

The leader suddenly appeared again carrying a backpack and a broom. "It's either the car or you. You decide." That shut him up very quickly. "Now everyone listen up! We are going to leave through the back entrance and follow Harry here back to their house. After that we will regroup and keep heading south like we originally planned." She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "The only reason I am trusting you is 'cause I got a look of that scar on your head. You have a lot of explaining to do." If I could I'm sure I would have gone white. I swallowed and nodded towards her.

We all got into formation getting ready to kick off. "If someone gets separated, you know the signal. No man gets left behind!" With that we took off flying through the back entrance into the open air, Edward fallowing awkwardly behind clinging for dear life. I could see the newborns close in around the garage and gasped at the size of them. Carlisle is not going to be happy about this.

I turned and yelled at the others. "It's this way!" I felt the wind hit my face and the first time in a while I knew I was home.

….

**So…what do you think? Let me know please! Review **


	20. Chapter 19

**I realized that I haven't done a disclaimer in a while….so I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight, but I do own the original characters that I introduced in the last chapter and the characters that may appear in later chapters. Now that we have that over with, on to the story!**

**Harry POV**

As always, freedom can only last for so long. We landed at the edge of our property, thinking in the back of our minds that surely the family would realize we need them out here. When Edward touched down to the ground, albeit quite a bit clumsier then I had ever seen him before, he unceremoniously dropped himself to the hard ground and proceeded to take deep deliberate unneeded breathes through his mouth.

This got many giggles out of our companions/captors, not used to seeing someone be so absolutely pleased to be back on the ground. I wonder what they would say if they saw Hermione in the air… This thought of course brought back memories of Sirius and a very well loved Hippogriff. Quickly, I shook my head to rid the memories before they could overwhelm me.

The leader of the small group dismounted her broom, and resituated her ripped, worse for wear, backpack. She then made her way over to where I was standing beside Edward, who was still lying on the ground, and seemed to not want to move for a very long time. Her braid had come undone during the trip and sent her chestnut hair spiraling over her shoulders in natural waves.

"Why did you bring us here? There is no house anywhere in sight." Her eyes narrowed. "Or, do vampires live out in the woods like any common beast?" She was smirking as she said this.

Edward gave a disgruntled snort at the snide remark. I just crossed my arm over my chest, "Do you honestly think that I would bring you all to my family before finding out more about you? Do I look that stupid?" She raised one eyebrow at me. Well that answered my question.

"Well…" I heard the blonde girl, Roxy, I believe, start, but the other girl gave her a sharp look, quickly silencing her joke, but I could still see the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"We had a deal. I could easily knock you out again, and let my friends have their fun practicing as many spells as they would like on you." The dark haired boy shifted in an uncomfortable manner, and refused to look me in the eye, though, the others seemed to enjoy the thought of being able to have 'fun' with us.

"You could…but I know you won't." Swallowing my nervousness, I grinned at her. She let out a sigh of annoyance, and I could see her patience was starting to wear thin. Perfect.

"Pray, tell me why I wouldn't?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm and annoyance. Now her arms were over her relatively small chest; feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Because, you know who I am, and it's killing you wondering, wondering about everything. Why I'm here with these people? What really happened? Am I getting warm?" Her brown eyes hardened with each word I said, but also had the exact same questions in them. The three boys and other girl had very confused looks on their faces, looking towards the girl for answers.

"What is he talking about, chief?" The first officer made his way to stand by his commanding officer. The blood from his cut was still dried on his face, making his quite a gruesome sight.

She sighed and stared into his eyes for a moment before answering him. "His name is Harry Potter. I'm sure you have all heard of him." There were several gasps heard from the group. The first officer, Troyce, just got a hard look on his face and looked me up and down; obviously trying to make himself believe what she said is true.

Edward at this moment decided to pop his head up, looking back and forth between the small group of wizards and me. I could tell he was thinking about whether or not to try and intervene, like that helped the last time.

"What?!" My head snapped up at the strangled sound that came from the tall, pale, dark haired boy. His hands were clinched tight, arms pinned down to his sides, whole body trembling.

Roxy quickly headed over to his side and wrapped a comforting arm around his shaking shoulders. "It's okay Sam, just calm down. Take deep breaths." Sam sucked in slow deep breaths and calmed his shaking body.

"Please excuse Sam; it's just a little shocking to hear that the Savior of the wizarding world, who as far as we knew had been dead for the past month, but here you are alive and well. Well, as alive as you can be in this…state." Her words were bitter as she glared at me.

My eye's narrowed slightly at her words, but guilt again pooled in my stomach at her words. Sam's shoulders were still slightly shaking, eyes clinched shut. It reminded me of myself when I am trying to make the memories go away. It never seems to work.

"You honestly think that he wanted this? He had no choice in this. None of us did." Edward's sharp tone pierced the tense silence. All six of us turned to look at him. He was still sprawled on the dirty ground, his clothes rumbled and dirty. If I did not see the determination in his jaw, I wouldn't have believed that it was him that had spoken. My mouth dropped slightly in shock.

"I think we all have a little explaining to do." For a second time our heads snapped up to find the source of the new voice. Carlisle stood with the rest of the family, and I mean all of them. Emmett and Rosalie stood side by side with their arms crossed; Emmett's face held excitement, hidden by a fierce look of protectiveness for his family. Rosalie's was of indifference, but knowing her there was panic going on inside her. Jasper was just a few paces in front of Alice, mild curiosity graced his features. Alice was jumping up and down excitedly, staring at the wizards. Bella was hidden behind all of them, and I could tell that Edward was not happy to see her put into a potentially dangerous situation. What Hermione was doing made me smile. My family had tried to push her to the back with Bella, but she pushed forward through them, wand out and aimed at the leader, her face firm ready to strike. Always ready for a fight, my Hermione.

"Oh bugger," growled the girl. Emmett smirked.

We were severely outnumbered, and I never like to be out numbered. I glanced up at Troyce and Jeriel. Both had their wands drawn and hidden under their sleeves. I nodded and felt my wand shoot into my hand, from the holster hidden in my sleeve. The girl's, who I realized was The Golden Trio's brains, wand was pointed straight at me. Roxy left her position beside Sam and shifted closer to me.

The vampire, named Edward, got up much more gracefully than when he fell down; he raced through the crowd to the back, and took up residence beside a dark headed girl, and quickly wrapped an arm around her petite frame. She almost melted into his embrace. I felt my lip curl slightly in disgust at the sight of a perfectly innocent human being with a vampire.

A blonde haired vampire stepped forward; he looked slightly older than the rest of them. He raised his hands, in I suppose a calming jester. Harry's eyes held mirth in them at the sight. Maybe he had seen this gesture before.

"How about we put down the wands, and just talk about this rationally?" He looked pointedly at Hermione and then at me. She gave him a look that said, 'Are you crazy?' but slowly lowered her wand. I sighed and holstered my wand, crossing my arms across my chest, copying the vampire that reminded me a lot of Jeriel.

"Now, that's a lot better, don't you think?" He smiled a pleasant smile that I'm sure made most people feel at ease, but I'm not most people. He clapped his hands together. "How about we introduce ourselves to each other? Maybe we should get a little more comfortable? Harry, would you please?" The man turned towards Harry, silently asking him to provide some sort of comfortable seating. Harry rolled his eyes, and waved his hand over a pile of rocks a few feet away from us. They started to transform in front of us. His eyes were clinched shut, concentrating on the task before him. Wandless magic is very rare, and to see it in this raw powerful form was awe inspiring. The rocks formed three rock couches, one a little longer than the others. That one was obviously for us. Harry then cast, what I assumed was a cushioning charm on them.

Roxy looked between me and the couch. I raised my eyebrow and nodded towards the couch, silently saying, 'Go ahead, if you must.' She grinned, grabbed Sam's wrist and drug him over to the longest of the three couches. Jeriel followed closely behind them, one eye always on the offending group of vampires. The blonde vampire, who had spoken earlier, took a beautiful woman's hand and led her over to another couch. The one that reminded me of Jeriel and his mate sat down beside them. Harry went over and took Hermione's hand, but glanced back at the pixie haired girl. The one wearing cowboy boots glared slightly at him, and grabbed the pixie girl's hand, and drug her over to the couch, with the other two couples. That left one couch for Edward, his human mate, Harry and Hermione.

Troyce came up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and stepped over to the couch and sat down on the edge, leaving enough room for Troyce to sit in-between Jeriel and me. It was surprisingly bouncy, even with a cushioning charm. I let Troyce settle beside me, and shift a little closer than I would have liked in front of the rest of my group.

"Now that we are all comfortable, we can start with the introductions. I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme." The motherly woman smiled at us. For a moment, she reminded me of my mom, but just for a moment. "This is my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie." The one that reminded me of Jeriel nodded towards us, his wife just remained impassive. "My daughter Alice and her husband Jasper." The pixie haired girl was still bouncing up and down, her mate just grinned down at her. "You have already met my sons, Edward and Harry. This is Edward's girlfriend Bella, and this is Hermione, Harry's girlfriend." My head snapped up at this statement. Girlfriend huh? That one's new.

"I know who they are." I nodded my head towards Harry and Hermione. Hermione glanced up at him, but he quickly shook his head to silence her questions, that he knew were about to pore out of her mouth.

He looked at us expectantly. Roxy jumped at the chance to talk. "My name is Roxy Harrington, this is Samuel Rosner." She pointed towards Sam who awkwardly waved in their direction, not raising his head to meet their eyes. Then Roxy decided to continue. "The big muscle guy sitting beside me is Jeriel Solon." Jeriel shifted in his seat and just stared in their general direction. "Mister broody over here is Troyce." She looked over at me, expecting me to introduce myself.

I growled under my breath. "My name is Amalia Springer. Now that introductions are over, you mind telling me why the Savior of the wizarding world is living in Forks, is a vampire, and is still able to perform magic. Wandless magic no less?" Harry shifted uncomfortably beside Hermione, swallowing audibly. I smirked at his obvious nervousness.

Hermione could hold her tongue no longer. "I could ask a similar question of you! Why are five wizards camping out in an old parking garage, in an area infested with vampires? Why aren't you with your families? The war is over, you should be celebrating." Troyce's hand grabbed mine and squeezed it.

My makeshift family grew sober, and I could tell that the vampires were very confused. "Did you ever wonder what was going on in America, while Great Britain was fighting its war?" Hermione and Harry looked at each other then turned towards me, and shook their heads in a negative fashion. "Well maybe I should enlighten you."

_**Two Years Ago**_

___The halls were cold this morning I noted, as I made my way down to the cafeteria with Roxy slightly skipping beside me. I guess it shouldn't be a surprise since we are up in the Rocky Mountains. When I glanced at her, she still had a bounce in her step, even at seven o'clock in the morning. I couldn't help but laugh at her happy go lucky attitude. It was like all that lived in her mind was rainbows and unicorns, and maybe boys. Okay most definitely boys._

_ The cafeteria was full of the noise from the owls flying overhead and the buzz of overexcited voices. Several round tables filled the large room, all of them filled to the max with children ranging between twelve and eighteen. I looked over the room, and spotted my little brother sitting with a friend, at the far end of the room. His light brown hair was gelled into a Mohawk going down the middle of his head. He was small for his fourteen years, but his personality made up for it. Bradford noticed me staring at him; he rolled his eyes at me, but smiled and waved at me anyway._

_ Roxy laughed and pulled me along to our normal table, Jeriel and Sam were already sitting down eating their enormous breakfasts. When I sat down my plate was filled with my favorite breakfast. Silently I smiled, I always did love magic. Jeriel noticed that we had arrived and smiled at the two of us, swallowed his food he was chewing, then he began speaking. Luckily we had instilled some manners in him during our five years of friendship. _

_ "What took you guys so long? Breakfast is almost over?" I glared at my best friend who had just sat down beside Samuel. She had to make sure that her hair looked just right before coming to breakfast, just in case her crush finally took notice of her. Which of course he did, but didn't know how to show it since he was stealing quick glances from beside her, when she wasn't looking. This of course made us late, and almost made us miss the most important meal of the day. Jeriel noticed who I was glaring at and nodded in understanding. Roxy always seems to be late for everything, which of course makes me late._

_ Sam pushed back his plate and sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You know it's a good thing that you got here when you did. The Headmistress said she had a very important announcement to make, and by the look on her face it doesn't look like it's a good one." _

_ I looked over at the long rectangle table that all of the teachers sat at, seated in the middle was Headmistress Paquette. She was a small French woman who had a fierce temper. Her normal pleasant expression was vacant, not seeming to even realize that the Charms teacher was trying to engage her in conversation. She seemed oblivious to just about everything. Something wasn't right. _

_ Jeriel and I shared a look of worry, then I glanced back over at my brother. He was still well and laughing with his friends; nothing to worry about right? Apparently, I was wrong._

_ Headmistress Paquette stood up from her ornate chair, making a loud screech as she did; this effectively got everyone's attention. She was staring out at the end of the room and did not seem to be able to see anything. "Good morning students." She said in a misty sort of voice. We all mumbled a greeting in reply. "As you already know Voldemort has come back into power over Great Britain." A hush fell over the room. Not many people dare speak his name. I noticed many people shudder as she said it. "Last night there was an attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Whispers broke out across the tables. Disbelief was the main emotion in us. Hogwarts seemed untouchable. It was the best wizarding school in the world, many people would say. "I am here to inform you that their Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was killed last night in the attack." She said this in such a calm monotone voice that all of us thought she was joking, but the pregnant silence showed us the truth in her words. I felt something wet fall down onto my cheek. I think all of the girls in the hall were crying to some degree at the news._

_ "Hogwarts has fallen and so has the Ministry. I dare say that I know we are next." Panic of course coursed through the people in the room, teachers included. Her eyes unclouded for just a moment, and she tried to make eye contact with as many of us as she could. "I'm sorry my children. I have failed you. Fight with all of your might." She went back into a trance like state. "They are here." With this she fell down in a dead faint. That was when the screaming started._

_ The doors flew open with a bang, revealing a group of forty or more people. Wands pointed high all aiming for the head table where the teachers were seated. Many of them were trying to awaken the fallen Headmistress, but it was no use. We would later find out that she had been confounded to drink a slow acting poison, and let these people into our school. Quickly they stunned all of the teachers; not even giving them time to react that there were intruders invading our cafeteria._

_ A man with long blonde hair, who looked quite rumbled and sunken in, stepped forward carrying a pitch black cane with a silver snake on the top. He looked around at all of us. Many had not even had time to process that we very well in danger; some like me already had their wands drawn ready to be used, at a moment's notice._

_ "This is good. Very good…Take them all. We can't have them running off and joining the precious Savior now, can we?" He said in a British accent. He smiled a crooked, evil smile, and then proceeded to leave the hall. His minions stared at us for a few seconds, eyes glinting. The spells began flying._

_ Every type of spell that you can think of was flying past, and none of them seemed to affect them. They were like a blur, speeding through the crowds of kids. Spells bounced off the walls, some of which hit unsuspecting students. I quickly dived under the table, Jeriel, Roxy, and Sam joined me. Wand clenched tightly in our hands, we looked at each other for encouragement. We had always heard of the horror stories about the things that happened in the first war, but we never thought that we were going to have to deal with them ourselves. Turns out, we were very wrong. _

_ A spell flew under the table, barely missing Roxy's leg. "We have got to get out of here!" Roxy cried as she clung to Sam's arm, which had just pulled her out of the way of the oncoming spell. I shook my head in agreement; I felt a pang of panic hit me in the chest. Bradford was out there, my fourteen year old brother is in a battle and I'm not over there to protect him._

_ "We have to get to Bradford. Then, we will get as far away from here as we can." I told them where he had been, and made a plan. Well, we more like agreed to have each other's backs as we made a mad dash over to him. "One…Two…Three!"_

_ When we jumped out from under the table we were not expecting four of the minions to be there waiting for us. Immediately, they had us in a death hold, their grip was supernaturally tight. Quickly they knocked out Jeriel and Sam, seeing them as the biggest threats. I heard Roxy whimper quietly, as the one who had her tighten his grip. It was then that I realized why they were so strong and fast, why none of our spells worked on them. They had red eyes…_

_ "Vampires…" I ground out struggling with the vampire who had me in a head lock. Franticly, I searched the room. Many of my classmates lay either dead or unconscious on the floor, and the ones who were still in the land of the living, were being carted off like sheep to the slaughter. I saw a glimpse of a Mohawk and started screaming. Bradford was slung over one of the vampire's shoulders unconscious, being taken away from the hall. I fought even harder to break from my captor's grip, but it was no use. He was too strong. "Bradford! Bradford! How dare you take him! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? LET HIM GO!" I yelled over and over, until my captor had had enough, and promptly hit me over the head. The last thing I saw before everything went dark was my little brother being taken away from me, and I could do nothing to stop it._

**HPOV**

The silence was deafening after she finished her story.Hermione's hand was shaking in mine by the time that she had finished her story. Obviously, there was more to her story, but I did not want to push her anymore. She had tears streaming down her face, but her voice never faltered. The other witch and wizards had somber expressions, recalling that day themselves, I imagine. My family was in various stages of shock and sadness. None of them seemed to know what to say to console the obviously hurting teenagers.

"We had no idea…" Hermione finally broke the silence. She was staring horror struck at the girl, Amalia she said her name was. Amalia sniffed and quickly wiped the tears off of her cheeks. She shoved off the arm that her first officer had put around her shoulders, immediately returning to her hard, war ready self, locking her emotions away, not able to deal with at this moment.

"Of course you didn't. You had your own war to take care of. Why would you care to even think about someone else's?" She glared at us, not having as much ferocity as she did before. "I think I have said as much as I need to about my story. I think it is time to explain yours." Nervously, I glanced over at Alice, silently asking permission to share it. It was her story, as well. She nodded her head ever so little that if I had not been looking for it, I would have mistaken it as a shift in position.

"It's a bit of a long story. I don't know if I can get it all said in one sitting." I laughed, but it held no humor. She raised one eyebrow, and said what I think may be her catch phrase.

"Try."

** That is where I am leaving this chapter! What do you think of the American wizards, and who do you think the man with the long hair is? Hope you all like it! Please review **


	21. Chapter 21

HPOV

The night was not as silent as it used to be at the Cullen household. Suddenly, the night was filled with the sounds of snoring, quiet giggling, and the zipping and unzipping of the tents that were set up beside the grand house. After hearing my story and realizing there was a major vampire problem going on in the area, the rag tag team of American wizards decided to stay in the area longer than planned. Esme tried desperately to persuade them into sleeping in the house; it wasn't as if we didn't have the room, but Amalia had refused. She preferred to sleep in the tent instead of the house of a vampire. Roxy, after Amalia had left the living room in a hurry to get out of the house, had explained that it just didn't seem right to them. She quietly thanked them for their generosity and followed her friend out the door.

From my bedroom window I had a perfect view of the two small tents set up beside the tree line. The boy's tent was dark and besides the occasional snore was quiet. There was a small light on one side of the girl's tent, making Amalia's silhouette stand out. She was shifting back and forth, twirling something in her hands, her head glancing between the house and her slumbering companion.

Her story was still running through my mind. When I thought back, we had never heard from America or even the whole west side of the world. Now we know why. I'm not sure which was worse, being stuck in a prison like school with Crucio happy Carrows, or in an actual prison with hungry vampires.

"It's strange for you to have them here, isn't it?" A quiet pixie like voice brought me out of my thoughts. Alice stood in the doorway, leaning against its frame. She had traded her designer jeans for comfortable lounge pants, and her hair was pulled back away from her face. I don't think I had ever seen her so relaxed.

I nodded, answering her question and gestured for her to join me on my window seat; the perfect place for spying. Her grin grew as she bounded over to the seat before gracefully depositing herself beside me. We had been avoiding each other lately, neither one of us seemed to know how to act around each other. So we stayed quiet. I spent my time with Hermione and the American wizards, and she stayed by Jasper's side, like it should be. Though, I could tell that we both knew something was missing.

"What happened to us?" Her question surprised me, and I knew I didn't have the answer to it.

"I don't know exactly know," sighing tiredly. "We got carried away and…" Alice just pursed her lips when she saw that I wasn't going to finish the thought. She grew quiet for a few moments, and then perked up in a way only she knew how.

"So with those stories being bounced back and forth it got me thinking. I don't really know very much about the wizarding world. I mean, I know bits and pieces from what you have said, but I don't really know about it." She had a pleading look in her eyes that made it hard to resist her request.

"What do you want to know?" Her smile widened and she bounced up and down spouting off different questions a-mile-a-minute. I knew just the story to tell her. It involved my first magical experience, and me acquiring my first best friend: an owl named Hedwig.

APOV

The tent was filled with Roxy's quiet giggling. It was so infectious that even I had to smile, replacing the ever seen scowl that normally adorned my face. We had our tent magically enlarged so it was bigger on the inside; it was actually too big for just the two of us, but it was a nice change from the cold concrete that we had been sleeping on just a few nights before.

"Did you see the copper headed one's face when we finally landed? I don't think I have ever seen someone so relieved to be back on the ground." Roxy then succumbed to another fit of giggles, and wiggled around on her bed that was on the opposite side of the tent from mine.

I nodded and smiled a tight lipped smile before turning back to the book that had been occupying my attention for the past few days. As much as I hate vampires, they sure did have an interesting history. Carlisle had given me a book that recorded their history from the beginning. Who knew vampires actually had laws and some form of a justice system? Where were these guys when the red eyes were holding innocent people hostage for over a year?

My lamp, well a flame I had created then placed in a jar, was causing my side of the tent to light up; it was casting shadows on my face when I leaned in towards the book to get a better look at a certain word. Roxy was suddenly behind me grabbing the book out of my hands and snapping it shut, without marking the place.

"Give me that back, Roxy." I tried to keep my voice controlled. I thought that I remembered what page I was on. Had it been four-hundred and twenty or four-hundred and ninety? Great now I had my numbers confused.

She shook her head with a determined look in her eyes. Oh, great. She almost always gets what she wants when she gets that look. "Not until you loosen up a little bit. It's almost like we are on vacation!"

"A vacation where we are helping our mortal enemies fight their mortal enemies." I retorted back. Her face dropped for just a second but perked up again like I had said nothing.

"Never the less, we hardly ever get to stay in the same place for this long with consistent food and showering; I might get spoiled before you know it!" I rolled my eyes at her comment, but it was true.

I let my hand travel up to my braid. It hadn't felt that silky in a long time. I had almost forgotten what it was like to have three meals every day. I could already feel the weight settling on to my thighs. The mother figure may not have to eat, but she sure does make good lasagna. The boys almost inhaled it instead of actually taking the time chew.

"We don't need to get used to it, Roxy. As soon as the newborn problem is over we are leaving the area, just like we planned." I stood up and took the book from her limp hand; she was not even trying to fight me.

"What if we don't have to?" If she hadn't been standing right beside me I wouldn't have heard the meek question.

"What do you think we are going to do? Stay here with the Cullen family for the rest of our lives? Be adopted like the precious Boy Who Lived?" I could see that my words cut deeper than I had intended them to. I grabbed her hand and drug her over to my bed and pushed her down onto it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it that way." She nodded but turned her head towards the house. "You know we can't stay here. We don't belong here." She sighed but kept her eyes trained on the house.

From the small window by my bed I had a perfect view into Harry's room. He was sitting with Alice in his window seat; they were leaning in towards each other and laughing about something or other. I knew that was what she wanted: a stable family. I could only hope that maybe we would find ours again. But for now, we would just have to get by with each other, watching families from afar.

HPOV

The next day we left for a hunting trip, leaving the American wizards, Hermione, and Bella back at the house. I couldn't help but wonder if there was going to be a house left when we got back. Jasper seemed to have the same thought, because he offered to stay home with them since he had hunted just two days prior.

As soon as the final bell of the day had rung we ran as fast as we could to Emmett's jeep in order to make it to the mountains before it got too late in the day. Carlisle and Esme had agreed to meet us in their usual spot. This would be my first family hunting trip, and I couldn't help but be a little excited.

"You'll be fine as long as you leave the bears to me. They are my specialty." Emmett said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. I could already see him gearing up for the hunt, the trill of the chase, and the triumphant feeling of succeeding in a clean kill.

Alice rolled her eyes from her seat beside me. She leaned over and whispered into my ear, even though we both knew that everyone could hear her. "He's going to be upset then. Looks like you are going to get an impressive kill." My eyes lit up at the sound of that and the fun began.

After a very eventful day of hunting we returned home to a very interesting sight. Jasper was sitting in the yard on one of the dining room chairs with his head leaned back, almost like he was asleep with a small smirk on his face. On the opposite side of the yard Jeriel, Sam, and Troyce had maps and books spread out across the grass and looked to be plotting a path through the Rocky Mountains. Bella was leaning up against a nearby tree with a book in her hands enjoying the sun.

The most interesting sight was of Hermione, Amalia and Roxy standing about thirty yards away from where Jasper was sitting with very exasperated looks on their faces. Hermione's hair looked even wilder than usual, like she had been pulling at in frustration. Roxy's normally smiling face was looking very wary, eyes jumping back and forth between Hermione and Amalia with a worried look on her face. Amalia's was probably the funniest of them all. Her hair was slightly singed and her eyes were wide with a slightly crazy look in them.

I realized then that all around where Jasper was sitting there were scorch marks on the grass. Hermione's wand tip was smoking as well. No wonder Amalia's hair was smoking, or maybe that was steam coming out of her ears.

"What exactly is going on here?" Rosalie asked as she made her way through the maze of scorch marks.

Jasper then jumped up off of the chair and made his way over to us. He stopped beside Alice and leaned down to give Alice a chaste kiss on the lips as a greeting. I felt my body stiffen a bit before I shook the feeling away. A feeling I shouldn't have had anyway.

"Hermione decided that she wanted to learn how to use some of Amalia's spells that work on vampires. Being the only vampire at the house of course I was to be the test subject. Apparently it was supposed to be a mild stinging hex, but it turned out to be some sort of fire spell that decided it wanted to redecorate the lawn."

I made my way over towards the trio. Amalia was trying to show Hermione the proper way to hold the wand for a certain spell. Hermione made an over exaggerated swishing motion that caused a small fire ball to come flying my way.

My eyes widened and my dead heart seemed to almost jolt back into beating again. I jumped out of the way just before the fire ball would have taken my head. I landed on all fours; my head snapped up and met Hermione's panic stricken eyes.

"I think you missed your target." Roxy said her mouth slack in shock of what might have just happened. Amalia quickly put the fire out and turned back to Hermione.

"You are putting too much motion behind it. When you are fighting a vampire you have to be quick, calculated. If you are not fast enough, they will flash behind you and drain you dry." She said with an overly calm voice. She paced around the two, then suddenly turned and discretely flicked her wand and Esme's antique dining room chair burst into blue flames.

Simultaneously you could hear all our jaws drop. Esme loved that set. Her companions didn't look too shocked, only sorry that it happened. Almost as soon as the chair had gone up in flames the blue fire went out, and the chair was completely unblemished. I could see relief replace sadness in Esme's eyes as soon as it happened.

Amalia looked up at my family and regret took over her features. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to show Hermione how you can control the amount of damage the fire causes an object or a vampire."

Hermione seemed to snap out of her shock and ran over to my side repeating that she was so sorry over and over again. I reassured her that I was fine and turned my attention back to the American wizards.

"That was awesome; scary, but awesome." Emmett loudly whispered in an awe filled voice. With that the group couldn't help but break down into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, relieving the tension that had settled over the filled to the brim yard.

Jeriel, Sam, and Troyce were rolling around on the ground holding onto their sides. Bella had her face buried into her battered copy of Wuthering Heights. Emmett was bent over laughing, and Rosalie was having a hard time keeping a big grin off of her face. The rest of the family was chuckling good heartedly along with everyone.

Alice's quiet peals of laughter suddenly stopped. Her eyes glazed over and her body stiffened in Jasper's arms. Edwards head snapped up and was suddenly by Bella, pulling her into his side. Suddenly, Alice's eyes widened in horror at what she saw in her vision.

"They're coming. They will be here next week, five miles from here at the baseball field. There are even more of them, and people in masks that looks like skulls." Her body shuddered. Hermione and I shared a knowing look; the on the run Death Eaters.

"Why does it not surprise me that the skull faces are still working with the red eyes?" Troyce muttered as he stood up with his wand in hand. He looked ready to run into battle at that very moment. I remember when I always had that look in my eyes.

Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand and started towards the house. "We need to plan. Grab those maps we are going to need them." He grabbed the dining room chair in his free hand and appeared to blur into the house with Esme by his side. The boys started to roll up the maps but Roxy waved her hands to stop them.

"No time." The maps began to float towards the house still unrolled, along with several heavy books.

Hermione squeezed my hand and made her way into the house. Soon it was only Amalia and I left standing in the yard.

"Are you ready for another battle?" Her imploring brown eyes stared into mine.

"Well I died in the last one I was in; it can only go up from there." I ran a hand through my hair. It was a nervous habit of mine. I had never been alone with this battle worn woman before.

"Is it really our battle to fight?"

"Are they ever?" She smiled and nodded at my answer, then gestured for me to follow her in the house.

"Come on Potter. We have a battle to plan."

**So hello everyone! Sorry I have not updated in a while…I probably won't update for a while either. I am starting practices for The Sound of Music! I am playing the third oldest Von Trapp child! My first big role in a play! Because of the practice schedule, I will only have time to eat, sleep and do school. Hope everyone likes this chapter! **


End file.
